


Джейд Харли и Гнев Тёмного Мира (Jade Harley and the Rise of the Underworld by oxfordRoulette)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gore, Linguistics, Mild Sexual Content, Original Mythology, Texas, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты встречаешь в клубе древнего парня, пыльного от песков пустыни, и оказываешься затянута в странную, странную вечную жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Встреча на одну ночь.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jade Harley and the Rise of the Underworld](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910444) by [oxfordRoulette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/pseuds/oxfordRoulette). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Нечто лёгкое, короткое и странное, и, главное, быстро написанное... как раз как мне нравится. Надеюсь, понравится и вам.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Название перевести точно довольно трудно из-за многозначности терминов.  
>  _Rise_ \- начало, восход, возвышение, бунт, гнев  
>  _Underworld_ \- загробная жизнь, тёмный (криминальный) мир, "дно" общества  
>  И что самое паршивое, автор обыгрывает большую часть из этих значений в истории. Выбрал "средний" вариант.

Ты просыпаешься в чьём-то чужом доме.

Ты вспоминаешь вещи, которые, как учил твой Дедушка, стоит делать, когда видишь незнакомый потолок после пробуждения: не паникуй, осмотри окружение и проверь наличие презервативов в мусорном ведре, чтобы удостовериться, что всё прошло безопасно. Если в мусорном ведре ничего нет, ты должна связать жертву (используя любые верёвки, зажимы или обрывки туалетной бумаги, какие удастся найти в комнате) и допросить на тему половых заболеваний. Дедушка никогда не давал тебе советов о том, что моооооооожет быть стоит сходить в аптеку и заранее запастись чем-нибудь, что не даст тебе залететь, но, надо думать, ему ничего подобного и не приходило в голову, поскольку ты вполне уверена, что он "играл в другой команде". Интересно, что именно можно использовать для допроса, если дойдёт до крайнего случая. Может быть, это один из тех придурков, которые носят нож-бабочку, не зная, как им правильно пользоваться? Может быть, тебе удастся содрать с кровати одеяло так, чтобы он не заметил, и связать ему запястья? Возможностей просто не счесть!

Ты делаешь мысленную пометку: "спокойно думать о методах допроса" вполне засчитывается за первый шаг. Не паниковать. Есть.

Хорошо, шаг второй. Осмотреть окружение.

Ты лежишь на спине, очки каким-то чудом всё ещё на тебе, смотришь на очень белый, очень пустой потолок. Никаких дедуктивных выводов тут не сделать, хотя ты рада, что не проснулась посреди улицы. Ты ощущаешь прохладный бриз от утреннего ветерка и поворачиваешь голову налево, что больно. Ауч, ладно, значит, у тебя похмелье. Великолепно. Вид слева открывает довольно важную информацию: ты не в доме, ты в комнате мотеля. Ты видишь дверь в коридор, кресло и очень дерьмово сделанный туалетный столик с телефонной книгой вместо одной из ножек. Край крышки столика выглядит довольно острым, и, кажется, ты могла порезать об него руку, но быстрый осмотр вышеупомянутой конечности, лежащей на покрывале, показывает отсутствие каких либо повреждений. Вот и хорошо, наверно. Окно открыто, и ты видишь прекрасное синее утреннее небо. Не похоже, чтобы комната была на первом или втором этаже, так что если потребуется совершить быстрый побег, выпрыгнуть, пожалуй, не удастся.

Твоя одежда разбросана по полу, но трусиков ты не видишь, что, наверно, означает, что они всё ещё на тебе. Кажется. Остальные предметы одежды на полу очень большие, мешковатые и чёрные. Чёрт, ты надеешься, что не переспала с джаггало или кем-то вроде того. Кто носит только чёрное в такую жару?

Ты поворачиваешь голову в другую сторону, осторожно подстраиваясь под уколы похмелья. Справа ты видишь спящую форму парня, которого совершенно точно трахнула прошлой ночью.

Он... интересный. Ага. Джейд Харли, ты выбрала победителя. Первым делом ты замечаешь татуировки. Его спина и руки покрыты жирными чёрными линиями с зубчатыми концами в очень определённых местах. Вдоль некоторых зигзагов идут такие же линии потоньше, некоторые подчёркнуты маленькими точками и завитками. Ты не видишь, насколько далеко они уходят, поскольку одеяло закрывает его нижнюю половину. Это наверняка что-то означает, но рисунок не слишком похож на какой-либо из художественных стилей, которые тебе известны.

Он лежит спиной к тебе, его плечи поднимаются и опускаются вместе с дыханием от глубокого сна. У него громадная копна чёрных волос, и хотя они, скорее всего, растрёпанны ото сна, стиль его причёски выглядит так, словно они были бы очень неряшливыми даже в том случае, если бы он причесался. Скорее всего, мексиканец. Ты надеешься, что немного попрактиковалась в Испанском прошлой ночью, ты ведь как раз хотела. Его талия искривляется, как стереотипная женская фигура из женских журналов на автозаправках, и ты борешься с сильным желанием начать щекотать его рёбра. Ты видишь часть мочки его уха позади особенно острой космы волос, и, похоже, у него мочки действительно большие... как они называются? Тоннели?

Кажется, этого достаточно для шага два. Кроме того, по сравнению с тобой он выглядит довольно худощавым, и ты, наверно, могла бы переломить его пополам одной рукой, если бы он начал тебе угрожать! Осмотреть окружение. Есть.

Шаг третий: занимались ли вы безопасным сексом?

Это самый важный момент. Ты садишься, как монстр Франкенштейна, частично веселья ради, частично потому, что голова очень болит, и ты ооооооооочень не хочешь двигаться. И да, твои трусики совершенно точно на тебе! Бюстгальтер: отнюдь нет. К тому же он валяется у самой двери. Он с тебя был снят первым что ли? Как? И, что гораздо важнее, почему?

Ты перекидываешь ноги через край кровати (меееееееедленноооо) и начинаешь подниматься.

\- Джейд?

Оу, его голос звучит довольно мило! Тихо и хрипловато, словно он только-только бросил курить после тридцати лет работы на рак лёгких. Ты чувствуешь вину из-за того, что не помнишь его имени, но, может быть, ты можешь предотвратить ссору между вами, заговорив на его родном языке. Ты поворачиваешься к нему (меееееееедленноооо) и через туман похмелья пытаешься припомнить что-нибудь по-испански.

\- ¿Buenos días, cómo estás?  
\- Вау, ты чё, блядь, издеваешься? Только из-за того, что у меня кожа темнее, чем у средней модели из журнала, ещё не значит, что я какой-нибудь испанец, расистская ты дрянь.

Ладно, ты берёшь свои слова назад, его голос совсем не милый. Он всё равно звучит, как рак лёгких, но протёртый через ржавую тёрку и усиленный мегафоном. У тебя немного звенит в ушах. Ещё ты чувствуешь себя немного виноватой за то, что вообще, блин, додумалась до такого предположения. Тебе правда стоит перестать делать такие вещи.

И ещё, кто вообще использует термин "испанец"? Какого чёрта?

\- Извини, я поступила глупо. Эм, ты не мог бы слегка сбавить звук? У меня тут вроде как похмелье.  
\- Ладно, пофиг, я спать.

Он переворачивается. Ты забыла хорошенько взглянуть на его лицо. Что если у него эти странные татуировки по всей физиономии? Вообще-то, тебе, наверно, было бы, в принципе, всё равно, но получилась бы неплохая история, чтобы рассказать у костра.

Теперь ты наконец-то добралась до Шага Три. Ты встаёшь и некоторое время бродишь по комнате, выискивая любые отброшенные упаковки контрацептивов, обёртки или (скорее всего, мерзкий и высохший к этому времени) презерватив. На полу ничего не видно, так что ты смотришь в мусорную корзину. Ты слышишь возню на кровати и начинающийся стон.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь?

Он ПЫТАЕТСЯ сдерживать голос, это заметно, но всё равно звучит так, словно он говорит через мокрую тряпку, а не понижает громкость на самом деле. Ты смотришь, и нет, он не говорит через какой-либо барьер, это просто у него манера такая. У него нет никаких странных татуировок на лице. На самом деле он довольно милый: квадратная челюсть и плоский нос с чертами детского лица, и небольшие проблески хмурости в уголках рта.

\- Я ищу презерватив.  
\- А, так мы же не использовали.

Вы не ЧТО? О чёрт, как ты могла быть настолько тупой!? Проклятье, когда у тебя вообще были месячные? Ты бьёшь ладонью по лицу, не веря в это, но больше не тратишь время на вспоминание советов Дедушки. Быстро осмотрев комнату в поисках любых инструментов, пригодных для допроса, ты решаешь, что он достаточно маленький, чтобы ты могла справиться просто так.

Ты запрыгиваешь на кровать, игнорируя крики в твоей голове и крики твоего таинственного поклонника, и переворачиваешь его на спину умелым движением. Прижимаешь оба его запястья над его головой правой рукой и хватаешь за шею левой, потом придавливаешь его бёдра своими коленями. Этот парень НИКУДА не сбежит.

\- Немедленно рассказывай всю историю своих болезней!!! Включая всех партнёров и любые венерические, которые у тебя были!!!!  
\- Нихрена себе! Это нарушение моих гражданских прав! - он опять выкрутил звук на одиннадцать. Ай-ай-ай. - Я требую, чтобы адвокат зачитал мне Великую Хартию Вольностей!  
\- Эм, по-моему, это не тот докумен... - сейчас не время для глупых споров! Ты сжимаешь его шею чуть сильнее. - Заткнись, ублюдок!!!! Начинай перечислять!  
\- Дай мне хоть одну значимую причину воо-кх-кх ладно, ладно. Эм. Партнёры: много. Венерические заболевания: не было.

Просто офигеть какой информативный ответ.

\- Сколько именно партнёров?!!!  
\- Бля, я не знаю, я как бы не считал.

Давишь чуть сильнее.

\- Гхаааааак... Хорошо, хорошо, дай мне немного успокоиться на одну долбаную секунду.

Ты даёшь ему кредит доверия, позволяя начать отсчёт, немного ослабляешь свою хватку и смотришь, как его глаза начинают двигаться туда-сюда от размышлений. Ты смотришь, как пальцы его рук сгибаются и разгибаются в отсчёте, твоя рука готова сдавить в ту же секунду, как он начнёт становиться сварливым. Проходит секунд тридцать, и замедляться он, похоже, не собирается.

\- Эммм, у тебя не могло быть так много. И если в буквальном смысле было, ты точно не мог обойтись без болезней.  
\- Заткнись, я считаю.

Ты смотришь на него, нахмурившись, надеясь, что это самое неодобрительное выражение, на которое ты способна.

Он вздыхает, кости его плеч дёргаются под его кожей.

\- Разве не ты хотела знать, с каким количеством людей я переспал?  
\- Да, но теперь мне просто скучно!  
\- Теперь мне уже самому интересно, так что не мешай!  
\- Тебе сколько лет вообще?

Он смотрит на тебя так, словно ты только что сбила лося.

\- В смысле... Ты что, не помнишь?

О боже, у него начинают слезиться глаза? Он совсем не выглядит опасным, когда готов расплакаться.

\- Не особенно?  
\- Ты... даже не помнишь, как меня зовут?

Эридан? Нет, это было один из тех, кто пытался подкатить к тебе раньше. Таврос? Нет, это был последний чел. Ты делаешь щенячьи глаза.

\- Нет? Извини?

Его губы поджимаются, густые брови часто дрожат, и он выглядит совершенно разбитым. Похоже, на этот раз твои щенячьи глаза тебя подвели. Ты чувствуешь себя действительно плохо, поэтому немного ослабляешь хватку за его шею, опускаешь ладонь к нему на грудь. Может быть, стоит слезть с него? Ты перебираешься на свой край кровати и ложишься рядом с ним с максимально возможной заботой. Он переворачивается на живот, зарывается лицом в подушку и кричит в неё, очень драматически, словно в одной из telemundo novelas, которые ты смотришь (хотя ни черта и не понимаешь, что там вообще происходит).

\- Поверить не могу, что ты забыла моё имя, - говорит парень, всё ещё громко, хотя и через два слоя дерьмовых мотельных подушек. - Меня словно ударили ножом в спину, предали, оставили умирать на обочине дороги после того, как меня сбила машина, а дальнобойщики иногда останавливаются, чтобы выебать меня в жопу.  
\- Это... всё совсем не так, - говоришь ты. Этот парень оооооочень странный. Немного напоминает твоего бывшего, только громче и иронические метафоры у него от чистого сердца. Значит, совсем не как твой бывший. Надо сматываться отсюда, когда добудешь больше информации про его болезни. - Кроме того, это слишком уж бурная реакция для встречи на одну ночь, знаешь ли!

Он поднимает голову от подушки и смотрит на тебя. Его брови опущены, а гигантские мешки под глазами занимают половину лица, сужая глаза в довольно пугающие прорези для монет. Или они были бы пугающими, если бы он не выглядел так, словно сейчас закатит истерику.

\- Ты... Действительно... Ничего не помнишь? Совсем?

Может быть, тебе стоит сделать этому парню одолжение. Начать вспоминать с самого начала?

\- Погоди секунду. Дай подумать.

Ты закрываешь глаза.


	2. Странный фокус

Это была твоя третья ночь в Техасе, и твоя вторая ночь как свободной женщины в поисках партнёра. Ты приехала на юг, имея только свой мотоцикл, немного одежды и кредитку с конечной целью порвать с твоим парнем по переписке, который у тебя был с конца старшей школы. Всё прошло не так плохо, как ты боялась, слёзы этих отношений давно высохли, и вы разошлись на взаимном согласии. Когда ты покинула его квартиру, потирая руку и смотря на грязь на обочине, к тебе пришло озарение: ты сильная, независимая женщина, и ты можешь делать всё, что тебе заблагорассудится! Техас не обязательно должен быть кончится блюзом и расставанием, ты могла бы немного повеселиться в величественных южных просторах! Найти себе парней (или девушек!), с которым можно побаловаться, потанцевать всласть и, может быть, переспать с кем-нибудь, кто не плачет после каждого оргазма.

В первую ночь не случилось ничего особенного, ты болталась среди какой-то группы людей и нашла парня с осевшим ирокезом. Но ты не стала проводить с ним ночь, потому что у него была какая-то щенячья любовь к тебе, и ты чувствовала, что на тебя смотрят, как на предмет.

Твоя вторая ночь была последней. Ты оставила свой мотоцикл на парковке... где-то (о боже, только бы не угнали) и забрела в первый ночной клуб, который попался тебе на глаза. Внутри было довольно мерзко, полно песка, несмотря на то, что это была середина города, и абсолютно всё было окрашено в чёрное. В нём даже не было какой-либо темы, это был просто большой бетонный танцпол с тонной цветных огоньков, от которых помещение казалось ещё темнее. Толпа была довольно густой, но ты сразу смогла найти бар. Этой ночью ты собиралась основательно и до предела напиться, и начать ты решила сразу же.

Пара бутылок пива, перерыв на то, чтобы треснуть по ноге чувака, который заявил, что девчонки должны пить только фруктовое, и ты направляешься к танцполу, ощущая себя достаточно тёпленькой, чтобы начать веселье!

Ты влилась в группу одиноких девчонок, толкаясь грудью с милашкой в топике, а потом осела рядом с каким-то высоким накачанным парнем, который выглядел изрядно сбитым с толку. Ты веселилась, но знала, что будет ЕЩЁ веселее, если выпить больше, поэтому ты вернулась к бару, чтобы взять ещё пару порций.

О! В этом месте ты встретила парня, который лежит на кровати рядом с тобой прямо сейчас. Похоже, это воспоминание наконец-то ведёт к чему-то.

Ты начинала чувствовать это, твою голову заволокла особая пелена опьянения, и ты схватила то, что пила в этот момент и переместилась поближе к танцполу, чтобы понаблюдать за странного вида танцорами в клетках. Примерно в это время ты и налетела на своего Таинственного Ухажёра.

Твоё плечо ударилось о его грудь. Ты точно не помнишь, была ли то твоя вина или его, но, наверно, каким-то образом ты удачно развернула руку, потому что твоя выпивка взвилась фонтаном и брызнула на его толстовку, которую он держал застёгнутой посреди долбаного ночного клуба.

Он произнёс что-то вроде "Смотри куда прёшь, мудила!" или "Проклятье, где мой карандаш Tide to Go, я уже смотрел у входа?", или, может быть, "Это, блядь, был мой любимый свитер, я купил его в единственном секонд-хэнде в городе, который не появился на месте жопы мира". Он определённо произнёс что-то одно из этого. Может быть, всё вместе.

Ты почувствовала себя виноватой из-за этого (хотя парень был невероятно груб), и в твоём распоряжении были финансы банковского счёта "Громадного Наследства Джейд Харли", поэтому ты предложила купить ему выпивку в качестве извинения.

Он согласился после нескольких тычков (которые, возможно, были всамделишными физическими тычками, а не понукание словами), и вы оба оказались у барной стойки.

Где и просидели остаток ночи.

Ты на самом деле даже не выходила на танцол? Господи, что, вы просто сидели там, сколько, целых три часа? Начиная с этой части становится очень трудно припомнить события, поскольку к тому времени ты уже пересекла границу Трезвости и стремительно направлялась к деревне Бухарики.

Его голос был как раз правильной громкости, чтобы вести разговор в шумной толпе. Оглядываясь назад, пожалуй, тебе стоило ожидать, что этот парень будет очень громким, если в комнате полной кричащих людей и дабстепа он звучал нормально. Он говорил тебе всякие вещи, и ты тоже многое говорила ему, но вспомнить удаётся лишь отдельные обрывки разговора. Он рассказал тебе, как недавно потерял работу, что он живёт в часе езды к северу отсюда, и что он просто шатался по улицам несколько дней подряд, погрузившись в депрессию. Ты рассказала ему, как два дня назад бросила своего парня, с которым была пять лет, что ты водишь Харлей (тут он сказал "Харли на Харлее? Вот это уже просто глупо"), и что ты специалист в физике и химии, но, пожалуй, хотела бы вернуться в колледж и получить ещё диплом биолога. Ты обсуждала с ним всё подряд, вспомнить можешь лишь отдельные части трёх тем: как эффективнее ошкуривать койота, законы о ношении мотоциклетного шлема в Техасе, и как правильно пить пульке. По правде говоря, ты не знала, что такое пульке, но всё равно спорила, просто веселья ради, потом попыталась заказать его, просто чтобы увидеть непонимающий взгляд бармена. Ты и твой Таинственный Кавалер много смеялись от этой шутки.

Когда тебе наскучило говорить, он стал рассказывать всевозможные истории о курсе истории Центральной Америки, которые он посещал в местном колледже. Или, стоп, он уже перестал на них ходить? Или, может быть, это были истории его дедушки или вроде того? Ты не можешь вспомнить, но слушать его было интересно.

А потом в какой-то момент ты уже не могла слышать его слова из-за белого шума и музыки, поэтому пересела к нему на колени. Он был очень, очень тёплым, нагревал тебя, пока ты цеплялась за его плечи и положила голову на изгиб его шеи. Он немного смутился, его ладони тряслись, когда он массировал твою спину неуверенными прикосновениями. Но он продолжал говорить, рассказывать тебе разные истории и вещи, которые, кажется, тебе не стоило слушать, но оторваться было невозможно. Ургх, если бы только ты могла вспомнить, что он говорил. Надо будет спросить его, если удастся вспомнить его имя.

Высокий табурет слегка закачался под напором двух людей, сидящих на нём, и ты почувствовала лёгкую тошноту, поэтому попросила его уйти вместе с тобой. Ты не стала ждать, когда он согласится, и соскочила, держа его тёплую ладонь и таща за собой через толпу.

После этого всё становится очень туманным, словно ты едешь через облака, и у тебя горит дальний свет. Кажется, вы... дошли до этого мотеля, в котором у парня была комната. По крайней мере, ты надеешься, что вы шли, потому что пьяная езда на мотоцикле не могла бы закончиться так удачно.

Ты едва успеваешь закрыть дверь, прежде чем начать расстёгивать его куртку, целовать его горячие щёки, при этом борясь со своими собственными безнадёжно ослабевшими моторными навыками. Каким-то образом вы оба оказались раздеты и на кровати, его мягкая тяжесть давить на твою кожу. Всё между этими двумя моментами - сплошная мутная полоса движений и пьяной мглы.

Обычно тебе нравится быть сверху и объезжать партнёра хоть до следующего вторника, но прошлой ночью ты его не перевернула. Почему нет? Ты была просто слишком ленива и пьяна, чтобы столкнуть его и захватить свою доминирующую позицию, как королева мужских чресл.

Нет, нет, дело не в этом. Ты оставила его там, потому что он прислонился лицом прямо к твоему уху и продолжал рассказывать тебе эти истории. Он рассказывал их тебе тем же тихим голосом, который использовал, когда проснулся этим утром, таким хрипловатым и усталым от всего мира, и абсолютно захватывающим. Каждый гласный звук был трескучей песней, резонировавшей в твоём ядре, каждый согласный звук вызывал покалывание в твоём затылке и посылал статический разряд через твою шею, и всё это было ясно, даже через алкогольный туман. Его ладони дрожали, когда он касался ими твоей груди, акцентируя каждый пульс твоего тела.

Обычно ты много кричишь во время таких вещей, потому что это за секс, без криков и стонов? Не самый лучший, это уж точно. Но прошлой ночью, кажется, ты совсем не кричала, ты просто жалостливо стонала что-то, когда его губы касались твоего уха. Хотя ты вполне уверена, что не была физически связана с парнем к этому времени, единственное, что было в твоей голове, это звук его приглушённого голоса, говорящего с необычным ритмом и чётким тембром.

Но что именно он говорил? Ты не можешь вспомнить абсолютно ничего из этого словесного потока, но ты помнишь ощущение. Поначалу он говорил неуверенно, слова оттеняли случайные взрывы громкости, и он обращался с ними осторожно, как с пыльным фарфором. Но ты приблизила своё лицо к нему, жажда большего, и его голос задрожал от неуверенности, но оставался ровным. Он вкладывал что-то глубокое и чисто поэтическое в твою сонную голову. Он начал говорить быстрее, его речь не была похожа ни на один из разговоров, которые тебе доводилось слышать, слова отличались колющей пунктуацией и электризующим словарём, хотя ты не можешь вспомнить, говорил ли он вообще по-английски. Он начал говорить громче, твоё ухо начало ныть, но ты придвинулась ближе к его губам, и он обволакивал тебя звуком, его стиль вызывал какое-то особенно удовлетворительное ощущение в барабанной перепонке, и это твоё самое ясное воспоминание. Ты кончила порывисто, исключительно из-за речи, слетавшей с его языка, и ты кричала его имя.

Как же его зовут??? Ты не можешь вспомнить, хоть убей. В нём точно было больше одного слога, но у тебя нет ни малейшего представления даже о том, с какой буквы оно начинается.

О, ты СОВЕРШЕННО ТОЧНО порезала тыльную сторону ладони об этот дерьмовый столик во время особенно оживлённого взмаха рукой. Может быть, из-за этого ты и закричала? Ты припоминаешь, как он сел, взял твою ладонь в свою и прижал к своим губам, пока ты продолжала пыталась вытряхнуть эхо от его голоса из твоих ушей, а потом... Эм, потом... Потом... Ты ничего не помнишь.

Ну, теперь пореза нет. Тыльная сторона твоей ладони совершенно чистая, и ты проверяешь другую руку, просто чтобы удостовериться, что помнишь всё правильно. Пореза всё равно нет.

\- Что случилось с порезом на моей руке? - спрашиваешь ты, повернувшись к парню, который всё ещё остаётся безымянным и всё ещё лежит лицом в подушку. Как он вообще дышит?  
\- Меня не так зовут, - доносится приглушённый ответ. - Это вообще совсем другая тема, хотя, возможно, ты этого не способна понять, поскольку ты, похоже, потеряла пару дюжин мозговых нервов во вспышке воспоминаний, которая только что у тебя произошла.

Ну и дурень! Совсем не похож на парня, которого ты трахнула прошлой ночью. Но зато он похож на грубого парня, на которого ты налетела в баре.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня была вспышка воспоминаний?  
\- Ой, даже не знаю, может быть, дело в том, как твои глаза смотрели насквозь через всё? Или в том, что ты сидела, открыв рот и демонстрируя свои омерзительно милые передние зубы?  
\- Ты даже не смотрел! Твоя голова была в подушке всё это время!  
\- Да как скажешь, Принцесса Задолбала. - Он переворачивается на бок, спиной к тебе, и копается в щели между стеной и кроватью. - Я всё равно просто издеваюсь над тобой, не думаю, что я вообще называл тебе своего имени. Всё равно оно очень странное, недостойное милости твоих губ.  
\- Ты совершенно точно называл его мне! Я вполне уверена, что произнесла его прошлой ночью.

Он вытягивает твой топик из таинственных просторов под кроватью.

\- Это твоё. - Он бросает его тебе в лицо. От этого у тебя сбиваются очки, и ты поправляешь их. Ты замечаешь, что он пытается что-то припомнить, но потом мотает головой. - Даже если я и назвал тебе моё имя, таким невеждам, как ты, его совершенно невозможно произнести. Требуется совершенная особая порода личности, чтобы вообще говорить о нём и падать ниц перед моим величественным блистающим идентификатором. - Он вытаскивает свои трусы - серые и без рисунка.  
\- Хватит выпендриваться! Заодно можешь попробовать вытащить шило из своей жопы!  
\- Вау, вот это просто охренеть насколько оригинальные оскорбления, никогда раньше таких не слыхал. - Он садится, взъерошивает свои волосы в жалкой попытке придать им божеский вид. - Отныне я запрещаю тебе отвечать на любые остроумные комментарии с моей стороны. Ты лишь омрачаешь их доброе имя.  
\- Хорошо, я принимаю эту сделку. Очень жаль, что ничего из того, что ты сказал, нельзя отнести к остроумному!!!! - Ты тоже садишься, сгибая руки и высовывая язык. Он игнорирует тебя, встаёт, чтобы одеться. Ты мысленно даёшь себе пять, увидев его задницу. У парня отличный попец. - Что ты мне говорил прошлой ночью?  
\- А? - он ищет свои штаны в куче одежды и бросает тебе твой бюстгальтер. Ты ловишь его.  
\- Ты говорил мне разные вещи. Что бы это ни было, меня это изрядно завело! Я хочу знать, что ты говорил. - Ты просовываешь руки в бретельки и застёгиваешь его сзади.  
\- Не знаю. Всякое. Не суй свой нос в чужой вопрос. - Он натягивает свои штаны до пояса и крепко затягивает их очень старым на вид кожаным ремнём.  
\- Эм, это как раз мой вопрос! Ты, в конце концов, мне говорил! - ты натягиваешь футболку.

Он бросает тебе джинсы, когда находит свою собственную футболку, невзрачную бесполую чёрную тряпку с надписью "Иесус есть? А если найду?" 

\- Слушай, Джейд, чьё имя я совершенно точно помню, я расскажу тебе всё, что говорил тебе, когда заставил тебя настолько элегантно испытывать оргазм на протяжении целого долбаного часа... если ты подвезёшь меня до дому.  
\- Ты живёшь к северу отсюда, верно? - ты садишься на краю кровати и проталкиваешь лодыжки в джинсы. - Пожалуй, я могла бы... Наверно, я могла бы увидеть чуть больше Техаса в моём Фантастически Южнофигенном Мотоциклетном Дорожном Путешествии. Но я не понимаю, почему ты не можешь просто сказать мне сейчас...  
\- Это довольно длинная история, мои нежные женственные чувства оскорблены тем, что ты забыла моё имя, и у меня осталось примерно десять минут на то, чтобы продлить проживание в мотеле, и у меня нет денег, так что подождём до более позднего времени.

Он поднимает свою заляпанную толстовку, морщится, потом сворачивает и берёт под мышку. Ты встречаешься с ним у выхода, уже полностью одетая. Сложив руки на груди и стоя между ним и дверью, ты ухмыляешься, когда он просит отойти.

\- Скажи мне своё имя! - требуешь ты. Он почти такого же роста, что и ты, хотя ты вполне уверена, что ты на дюйм выше, но это, наверно, из-за ботинок. В ответ тон выпрямляется и... стоп, не важно, похоже, он как минимум на полголовы выше. Забавно, он казался таким маленьким, когда лежал рядом со мной.  
\- Зови меня Каркат.  
\- Каркат. Странное имя. А ещё, выкуси, я совершенно точно могу его произнести, что доказывает, что я не "невежда".  
\- Это ты так думаешь. А теперь, сваливаем из этой помойки.  
\- Не могу не согласиться с тобой.


	3. Возврат к прошлому

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Рекомендую взглянуть на предупреждения, если вы ещё не сделали этого. Кроме этого добавлен тэг "Gore" ("Насилие").

В конце концов, вы находите парковку, на которой оставила свой мотоцикл, и твоя малышка, похоже, осталась нетронутой! Ура! Неоново-зелёная краска без царапин, в твоих гигантских седельных сумках ничего не пропало, никаких деталей не отвинтили. Хотя ты не уверена в том, почему мотоцикл просто не угнали. В конце концов, кто не хотел бы украсть гигантский CVO родом из начала 90-ых? Если бы ты увидела такую красоту на парковке, ты немедленно отбросила бы все свои моральны принципы и закоротила бы провода, плюнув на весь мир.

\- До сих пор, блядь, не могу поверить, что твоя фамилия Харли, и ты ездишь на Харлее.  
\- Заткнись! - рассмеялась ты. - Я его считаю моей второй половиной, знаешь ли.  
\- Джейд, если прямо сейчас ты признаешься мне, что вышла замуж за свой мотоцикл и взяла его фамилию, я на полном серьёзе задумаюсь об отмене твоих привилегий отношений на одну ночь.  
\- И что это за привилегии такие? - ты открываешь бардачок для шлемов под пассажирским сидением.  
\- Может быть, привилегия обмена телефонными номерами? Бля, мне-то откуда знать. Я не продумал это заранее.

Ты вытаскиваешь свой шлем, чёрный щиток и чёрная скорлупа с зелёными узорами пламени. 

\- Я подумаю об этом. - Тебе действительно хочется снова видеться с этим парнем? С одной стороны он довольно занятный, но с другой ты уже сыта отношениями на расстоянии на ближайшие лет пятнадцать вперёд. Ты не видишь второго шлема в бардачке, и он совершенно точно не влезет в седельные сумки. Проверив ещё раз, ты вытаскиваешь из бардачка свою кожанку, чтобы не ходить лишний раз.

\- Блин. Должно быть, я оставила второй шлем дома. Можешь взять мой. - Говоришь ты, протягивая шлем ему.  
\- Эм, нет. Ты бери, я не хочу.  
\- У тебя есть медицинская страховка?  
\- Нет. Какое отношение это...  
\- По законам штата Техас запрещено ездить без шлема, если только у тебя нет страховки минимум в $10,000. И у меня она есть. - Ты надеваешь шлем на его голову. - Так что тебе придётся взять его! В противном случае ты будешь должен мне десять штук, когда нас тормознут.

Он проталкивает голову в шлем и поправляет его. Теперь ты не видишь его лица.

\- Лучше бы я подставил свои охренительные легендарные косы ветру, знаешь ли.  
\- Ну так шиш! Я буду чувствовать себя виноватой, если мы разобьёмся, и ты сыграешь в ящик. Уж лучше что-нибудь случится со мной, чем с моим пассажиром. - Ты надеваешь куртку. Тебе правда стоит нарисовать что-нибудь на спине. Может быть, воющего волка? Не, лучше сразу шесть воющих волков! Точно, это будет круто.

Ты помогаешь ему забраться на второе сидение и занимаешь своё место за рулём, где чувствуешь себя как дома. Сунув ключ в зажигание, ты чувствуешь, как грохот оживающего мотора смягчает твоё похмелье.

\- Бля, - произносит Каркат, вырывая тебя из экстаза перед поездкой.  
\- Что?  
\- Твои волосы будут бить меня по стеклянному отражателю насекомых, верно?  
\- Это называется щиток. И да, скорее всего. Я могу собрать их в хвост. Можешь достать мне резиновую ленту из сумки слева от тебя?

Ты ждёшь, когда он протянет тебе ленту, вытянув руку в сторону, при этом проверяя бензобак. Кажется, тебе хватит на часовую поездку по шоссе. Потом ты ощущаешь, как тебя дёргают за волосы.

\- Эй! Ты что делаешь? - ты пытаешься повернуться, но он словно бы вообще все твои волосы схватил в кулак.  
\- Собираю тебе хвост, балда. Теперь прекрати дёргаться, как только что убитый енот.

Он разглаживает все твои локоны, не забыв про все отдельные волосы, торчащие на твоей макушке во все стороны. Потом он затягивает их резиновой лентой, аккуратно оттягивая её назад с каждой итерацией петли, и дёргает напоследок, затягивая крепче. 

\- Вот видишь? Что, было сильно трудно? Может быть, тебе косу заплести или ещё чего?  
\- Я... Что? Нет. Ты умеешь плести косы?  
\- Конечно же, блядь, умею. Я знаю двадцать разных стилей плетения. Я же *мужик*. - Он произносит это так, словно все мужики знают, как делать это. - В таком случае, я просто уложу их в пучок.

Он протягивает хвост через ленту. Ты убираешь подножку и выезжаешь с парковки. Интересно, он ходил на курсы стилиста или вроде того? Ха. Забавная мысль. Ты считаешь, что Каркат, злобно размазывающий какую-нибудь розовую помаду по несчастному тестовому манекену - весьма забавное зрелище.

Мотоцикл грохочет слишком громко, чтобы можно было разговаривать, но Карката это не останавливает. Он комментирует ВСЁ, несмотря на то, что ты несколько раз кричала ему, что ничего не слышишь. Тебе удаётся улавливать обрывки его фраз, что-то в духе "Все эти здания выглядят как куча дерьма в форме коробочек, выкрашенных в серое. Лучше бы здесь было шесть тысяч миль уродливого высохшего леса вместо города" или "Блин, что вообще на этих фермах выращивают? Бритвенно острую траву?" или "Ты видела вон ту вывеску? Похоже, кто-то хочет нанять себе новенького копирайтера".

Ты игнорируешь его после первых двадцати минут. Город переходит в фермерские земли и участки высохшего леса. Довольно скучный пейзаж, но зато ехать здесь просто. Тебе нравится отключаться от действительности, когда ты на таких дорогах (но только не слишком сильно! Безопасность превыше всего!), где мало интересного и много открытого пространства для тебя и твоего мотоцикла. Ну, ещё Каркат, наверно.

Ах да, ты так и не узнала, сколько он там насчитал. Надо будет допросить его на полном серьёзе, когда довезёшь его. У тебя в сумке есть пара наручников как раз для таких целей, которые, ты надеешься, он не заметил, когда доставал для тебя ленту. В конце концов, тебе не хотелось бы испортить сюрприз.

После этого надо будет пойти купить что-нибудь, чтобы из тебя не полезли дети. Не совсем понятно, какое потомство будет от тебя и Карката, но тебе, пожалуй, не хотелось бы встречаться с ними. Он живёт в относительно маленьком пригороде, но ты вполне уверена, что у них найдётся аптека. Ты не знаешь, насколько легко раздобыть в Техасе такие таблетки, но надеешься, что не труднее, чем там, где ты живёшь.

Тьфу, ты больше никогда, ни за что не забудешь о предохранении! Как вообще ты умудрилась так опростоволоситься? Кажется, он мог сказать что-то, что убедило тебя не заставлять его надевать презерватив, но что это было? Может быть, он говорил что-то о бесплодии, но даже это не должно было остановить тебя от применения резины. Может быть, он врал, и только то, что у него нет вшей, ещё не значит, что он не болеет чем-нибудь ужасным.

Когда он вообще успел скормить тебе эту лажу? Кажется, примерно в то время в баре, когда он перестал называть тебя "Харли" и начал называть "Джейд".

Хотя стоп. Когда это ты назвала ему СВОЁ имя? Ты примерно на 99% процентов уверена, что не сказала, как тебя зовут, по крайней мере, не к тому времени, когда он начал называть тебя по имени.

\- Каркат, как ты узнал, как меня зовут? Ты до этого ходил за мной хвостом что ли???  
\- Что? Я не слышу тебя из-за богомерзкого рёва этого чёртового двигателя.

Этот парень становится всё более жутким с каждой секундой. У тебя возникает желание свернуть на обочину прямо сейчас и потребовать ответов, иначе ему не будет позволено ехать домой. Но канава на краю дороги глубокая, грязная, и из неё наверняка будет очень непросто выехать, даже на твоём старом верном CVO. Если вы в ней увязнете, выбираться придётся долго. Нет даже обочины, на которой можно было бы встать, дорога просто обрывается, сразу же переходя в грязную мини-долину.

Ты проверяешь зеркала. Делать нечего, только ехать, ехать, ехать. С левого ряда к тебе приближаются два больших грузовика, но ты встречаешься взглядом с леди, которая ведёт первый из них, так что пока что ты в безопасности. Они оба очень близко, и ты думаешь, что для второго грузовика опасно ехать вот так, впритык к первому. Вы все едете вниз по довольно пологому холму, так что грузовики набирают скорость и начинают обходить тебя. Ты отстаёшь от первого, держась ровно по центру белого корпуса второго грузовика, когда холм переходит в ровный участок.

Ты видишь, как на обоих грузовиках загораются правые поворотники. Ладно, быть того не может, чтобы второй парень не видел тебя, ты отчётливо заметна в его зеркалах, ты просто добавишь газу, пока они не отстанут. Ты видишь, как грузовик перед тобой начинает сдвигаться вправо.

Он начал менять ряд.

Он врежется в тебя.

Ты ОБЯЗАНА обойти этот грузовик.

Ты слышишь, как Каркат начинает кричать. Но у тебя всё ещё есть время на то, чтобы среагировать.

Ладно, быстро рассмотрим доступные варианты:

Вариант первый: Съехать в канаву.

Эм, нет, чёрта с два. Ты совершенно точно не сможешь свернуть туда на такой скорости. В лучшем случае ты перевернёшься, поцарапаешь свой мотоцикл и приземлишься в какую-нибудь лужу, избежав крупных травм. В худшем погибнут все.

Вариант второй: Ударить по тормозам.

Лучше варианта один, но не сильно. Тебе не обязательно останавливаться мгновенно, но тебе нужно остановиться достаточно быстро, что несёт в себе довольно большой риск перевернуться. И этот бетон не слишком хорошо поладит с твоей головой. Но если повезёт, тебе удастся удержаться.

Вариант третий: Прибавить газу и объехать этого ублюдка!

Первый грузовик совершенно точно видит тебя, и ты совершенно точно сможешь проскочить перед носом второго грузовика, прежде чем он влепится в тебя. Кажется, это лучший вариант.

Ты врубаешь форсаж и набираешь скорость. Ты слышишь, как Каркат кричит что-то неодобрительное, когда ты только-только обгоняешь второй грузовик. Крикнув "так тебе!", ты начинаешь выравниваться по первому грузовику. Но тут до тебя доходит, что ты совершила ужасную ошибку.

Ты не в безопасной зоне первого грузовика, и она тоже перестраивается.

Она блокирует тебе выход, и задняя часть грузовика быстро поворачивается к тебе.

Ты бросаешься вправо, твой мотоцикл разгоняется до предела, прежде чем начать замедляться. Ты изо всех сил пытаешься затормозить, не перевернувшись, колёса визжат от трения, и молишься всем богам о том, что тебе удастся просто проскользнуть мимо и остаться позади второго грузовика.

Ты так близко, он проехал уже на 3/4 мимо тебя, и тут ты слышишь хруст костей ноги Карката о металл, а потом ощущаешь взрыв тупой боли в боку.

Твой CVO теряет управление, руки сводит судорога, и вас затягивает под грузовик. Твой мотоцикл качается влево и тянет вас за собой. Ты летишь на землю на скорости в восемьдесят миль в час, и на протяжении одной ужасающей секунды ощущаешь острую боль в голове. Словно ты зацепила автоматический шлифовальный станок, и он включился у тебя в мозгу. Но потом ощущение исчезает, также быстро, как и появилось, и ты ощущаешь странное спокойствие, скользя по дороге до остановки. Твой мотоцикл лежит смятой кучей рядом с тобой, и твои глаза смотрят в прекрасное голубое небо.

Издалека ты слышишь, как грузовик останавливается и распахивается дверь. Ещё ты слышишь скребущийся звук слева от себя и слышишь голос Карката примерно с той же стороны.

\- Ох блядь. Блядь. Джейд. Джейд! Нет. О чёрт, нет. Нет, нет, нет.

Ну, ты рада, что хотя бы он в порядке. Интересно, почему он не попал в твоё поле зрения. Вообще-то, твоё поле зрения выглядит необычайно ясно. Может быть, в нём чего-то не хватает? Может быть, ты уронила очки, и твоё зрение восстановилось?

Ты слышишь голос водителя грузовика. Он шепелявит.

\- О боже. Я... я её убил...

Чего? ОЧЕВИДНО же, что ты жива! У тебя глаза открыты, разве нет??? Что не так с этими дурнями?

\- Ага, ещё как убил, блядь! Лучше вытаскивай свой чёртов сотовый и звони 911.

Ой. Ты знаешь, почему твоё поле зрения насколько чистое. Потому что ты смотришь не через свои глаза. Ты чувствуешь себя несколько необычно, менее материально, и пытаешься направить взгляд на Карката.

Ты поворачиваешься, совсем как с панорамными фильмами в Диснейворлде, и фокусируешься на Карката. Ох. Бля. Он тоже выглядит неважно. На нём примерно половина шлема, та половина, которая не треснула, часть лица содрана в мясо. Он приподнялся на одном работающем локте, как раз над уровнем твоей груди, и сверлит взглядом водителя, стоящего по другую сторону от тебя. У него торчат кости отовсюду с левой стороны, напоминая плохо разделанную тушу мяса. Интересно, как он, чёрт возьми, до сих пор не потерял сознание и рассудок, учитывая, что у него из одной особенно мерзких ран торчит обрубок плечевой кости его левой руки, которая безжизненно свисает и капает кровью.

И у него из глаз текут слёзы, но не похоже, чтобы это были слёзы боли. Кажется, он плачет по тебе. Оу! Так мило!

Интересно, удастся ли тебе повернуть зрение так, чтобы взглянуть на себя. Ты фокусируешься на движении вверх, а потом повороте вниз.

Ох, фууу. Ты совершенно точно мертва. Из твоей головы вытекает что-то, о существовании чего ты даже не подозревала. Ты стала призраком что ли? Ты пытаешься полетать, как показывают в плохих фильмах, но, похоже, ты можешь только двигать головой. Твоей призрачной головой. И двигать её ты можешь очень, очень медленно, и только. Поверить невозможно, что это загробная жизнь. Как она вообще укладывается в законы физики? Ты совершенно точно уверена, что это не должно быть возможно, и ты очень хочешь узнать больше о том, что с тобой происходит.

Ты слышишь, как водитель грузовика убегает за мобильником или рацией или ещё чем-то. Ты подстраиваешь свой взгляд так, чтобы видеть Карката. На научные вопросы о сути ритуалов у тебя ещё будет время, если конечно ты пробудешь в таком состоянии ещё хоть сколько-нибудь.

\- Джейд, Джейд. Мне так жаль, блин. Если бы я не взял эту хреновину... – Он качает головой, и обломок шлема падает на асфальт. – Ты всё ещё была бы жива. Я мог бы быть на твоём месте. Поверить не могу, что ты, блядь, умерла ради меня.

Эм, ты вполне уверена, что ты умерла не РАДИ него, ты вроде как просто умерла. Но ты не хочешь разбивать ему сердце, поэтому не пытаешься разубедить его жутковатым посланием из загробного мира.

\- Стоп. Джейд, ты умерла *ради* меня.

Чего?

\- И прошло уже очень, очень, ОЧЕНЬ много времени с тех пор, как кто-нибудь умирал *ради* меня.

Его глаза расслабляются, и ты готова поклясться, что в его лице заметна тень улыбки. Ладно, уровень жутковатости только что подскочил до шести тысяч. Издалека доносится начало разговора со спасателями.

\- Заткнись, - произносит Каркат. Он говорит тихо, словно усиленно концентрируется на словах. Он смотрит на твоё тело. Водитель замолкает. – Скажи им, что сел на телефон или типа того.

Ты слышишь, как водитель произносит: "Не важно, я сел на телефон или типа того".

Какого. ХРЕНА?!

Каркат садится прямо, что не должно быть возможно по нескольким причинам. Во-первых: раны должны были не оставить ему сил на движение. Во-вторых: Одна нога ниже колена у него оторвана начисто. В-третьих: Вторая держится буквально на нескольких жилах. Он даже пользуется своей безвольной, окровавленной рукой, чтобы сесть по-турецки. Ну или настолько близко к положению "по-турецки", насколько возможно, учитывая отсутствие половины ноги. Здоровой рукой он хватает твоё тело за плечи и затаскивает к себе на колени, заставив кусочки чего-то таинственного выпадать из твой головы и рта. Вкууууснотища.

\- У кого-то вроде тебя наверняка есть при себе что-то вроде миниатюрного режущего устройства для свежевания и других целей, верно?

Что он имеет в виду под "кем-то вроде тебя"? И, чёрт возьми, да, у тебя есть складной нож. Но даже если бы ты была жива, ты ни за что бы не сказала ему об этом. Он выглядит так, словно собирается сыграть весьма злую шутку над кем-то.

Он обшаривает твои карманы в поисках ножа, где он и находится. А где ему ещё быть? Открыв его, он смотрит на лезвие. Всё это он делает своей вялой окровавленной рукой, и ты понятия не имеешь, как это вообще может происходить.

\- Джейд, тебе правда надо бы точить свои ножи. Если бы ты сейчас была жива, это было бы охуенно больно.

У тебя ужасное предчувствие, что эта ситуация станет в десять раз более странной в десять раз быстрее. Он втыкает нож прямо в твою грудь, вызвав в твоём мёртвом теле спазм, как в сбитом животном. Ты всё равно сжимаешься, хотя и не ощущаешь этого. Или, стоп, ты сжимаешься? У тебя есть призрачные эмоции? Ну, сейчас это не важно. Важно то, что ЭТОТ ПАРЕНЬ, КОТОРОГО ТЫ ЕДВА ЗНАЕШЬ, ТЫЧЕТ НОЖОМ ТВОЁ МЁРТВОЕ ТЕЛО.

Твой разум наполнился яркими картинами бессвязных криков. Он начинает ДВИГАТЬ ножом, давая понять, что этот парень не только тычет твоё мёртвое тело ножом, он конченый псих и режет его, как ветчину. Он прорезает ровную линию, прямо через твою футболку, бюстгальтер и мускулы. Чуть позже создаётся впечатление, что ему становится трудновато резать, когда ему попадаются кости и другие внутренние части Джейд. Добавим это к списку странностей: его силы и остроты ножа не должно быть достаточно, чтобы пропилить путь через содержимое твоей груди. И даже если бы он мог каким-то чудом делать этого, у него совершенно точно недостаточно работающих мышц в руке даже на то, чтобы держать нож. А ещё это ужасно, блядь, мерзко. Тебя вырвало бы прямо ему в лицо, если бы была возможность.

Каркат заканчивает свою работу, сделав относительно ровный J-образный надрез через центр твоей груди. Он очень глубокий, но ты не уверена, насколько. Он поднимает руку и...

Фуууууууууу, что действительно мерзко, так это влажное чавканье твоей кожи, когда он сминается под его ладонью. Каркат тоже выглядит так, словно ему это не по нраву, скалится, поджав губы, продолжая что-то искать внутри. Эй, ты что вообще делаешь, спокойно наблюдая за его действиями? Ему надо прекратить это ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС и уважать твоё личное пространство!!!

Он поворачивает кисть и вытаскивает руку, вынимая твоё сердце. Он держит его на ладони, густые жидкости стекают из расселин и сбегают вниз по его пальцам.

\- Очень, очень давно. – Сказал он, зачарованно глядя на свою добычу.

Он закрывает глаза и вздыхает, словно пытается избавиться от головной боли. Потом невероятно широко открывает рот и забрасывает в него твоё сердце.

Что.

Каким-то образом он проглатывает его одним очень звучным глотком. Это выглядит почти мультяшно, если бы мультфильмы, о которых шла речь, были бы каким-нибудь ужасным жестоким аниме про каннибалов.

Когда он открывает глаза снова, они полностью красные.

Он встаёт, его кости и мускулы восстанавливаются на глазах, кровь возвращается в поры, кожа на лице, ногах и руках отрастает. На его голове вырастают странные спиральные рога, извивающиеся вокруг самих себя и с закруглёнными концами. Его татуировки ослепительно сияют, затмевая его чёрную одежду и этот дурацкий слоган "Иесус есть? А если найду?" Земля и небо чернеют, заставляя его сиять ещё ярче. Он смотрит на тебя. Нет, не на мёртвую тебя, на тебя настоящую, и ты так

так

так

чёрт возьми, напугана.

\- Я приду за тобой. Я верну тебя назад, - говорит он. Его слова пронзают глубочайшую часть тебя, и ты знаешь, что он говорит ни на одном из языков, которые тебе доводилось слышать. – Просто подожди.

Две холодных, тёмных руки хватают тебя и утягивают в пустоту.

 

Кажется, ты совершила маааааленькую ошибку, когда решила переспать с этим парнем.


	4. Твой Бывший Предупреждал Тебя О Лестницах

Здесь темно.

В смысле, очень темно.

Темнее, чем в тот раз, когда ты случайно потерялась в лабиринте из пластиковых труб в Chuck E Cheese, и сотрудники включили свет специально для тебя.

Ты пытаешься вытянуть руки, чтобы осмотреться на ощупь, попробовать упереться во что-нибудь, но через полторы минуты напряжения ты вспоминаешь, что у тебя нет рук. Или какого-либо подобия тела.

Как, чёрт возьми, ты должна выбираться из этой ситуации без тела?

Каркат сказал, что он "придёт за тобой", но ГДЕ ты? И что вообще должно означать "приду за тобой", если ты, предположительно, мертва? Ты вообще хочешь его помощи? Та сцена посреди техасской магистрали по большому счёту разубедила тебя от того, чтобы ещё хоть раз заводить отношения с чуваками из "альтернативных субкультур". Отныне только скучные бро и броледи. Или, по крайней мере, их призраки. Призраки вообще могут трахаться? Будем надеяться, да.

Ты мысленно хлопаешь саму себя по спине, чтобы успокоить. Дедушка определённо хорошо учил тебя! Если бы только ты могла на самом деле похлопать себя по спине, настоящими руками, с настоящей кожей и настоящими складками на ладони. Но тебе придётся подождать, пока Каркат не доберётся сюда, по крайней мере... если только это не какое-то испытание загробной жизни. Эй, а что если тебе и не нужен Каркат, чтобы выбраться отсюда? Что если это какая-то психологическая головоломка, из которой нужно придумать выход? Как во всех тех паршивых научно-фантастических книгах, которые ты иногда читаешь. Хмм, пожалуй, стоит...

Ты слышишь звук из пустоты позади твоего поля зрения. Это всего лишь короткий шёпот, что-то очень приглушённое и неразборчивое. Хмм. Звучало настолько тихо, что могло быть плодом твоего воображения из-за тишины, но ты решаешь не рисковать. Поворачиваешь взгляд на 180 градусов. Или тебе кажется, что это было 180 градусов, всё равно тут не на что ориентироваться, и у тебя были не лучшие отношения с геометрией в старшей школе.

Здесь ничего нет. Тебе приходит в голову мысль о том, что, возможно, что-то закрывает твоё зрение, словно призрачная повязка. Или, может быть, нет, может быть, здесь действительно НАСТОЛЬКО темно. Ты начинаешь ощущать уколы клаустрофобии.

До тебя снова доносится что-то. Ладно, на этот раз ты можешь определить источник. Ты направляешь своё зрение чуть правее и снова смотришь в плотную чёрную стену из ничего. Блядь. Начинает становиться немного жутковато. Второй звук был громче, или тебе просто показалось? Ты очень надеешься, что показалось, или, по крайней мере, ты надеешься, что сможешь отыскать источник звука достаточно скоро. Напряжение начинает действовать тебе на нервы!

Ты слышишь шёпот в третий раз. Он точно стал громче, видимо, Бог троицу любит, и он идёт с того же направления, что и в прошлый раз. По крайней мере, звук не постоянно позади тебя или вроде того, это была бы сцена из действительно дерьмового фильма ужасов! И в этот раз, кажется, ты смогла различить, что это был за звук. Кажется, похоже на шёпот мягкого, короткого слова.

Ну, это куда менее грозно. Не то чтобы он, кто бы это ни был, шептал "убиииййййствооо" или что-то подобное. Ты снова его слышишь, но на этот раз различаешь больше голосов. Должно быть, очень много людей говорят что-то на все лады. Они все шепчут одно и то же слово? Или просто присоединяются и начинают шептать что-то вместе, словно довольно жуткую групповую "кричалку"?

Слово повторяется, снова и снова, и по мере того, как оно достигает крещендо, ты понимаешь, что это не Английский. Этот язык более гладкий, округлый, в нём слишком много у и гортанных щелчков, чтобы походило на любой из языков, которые ты знаешь. Звучит примерно как "сууууаааауууКх", но не совсем. Боже, очень словно передать его буквами в голове!

В поле твоего зрения появляется маленькое, как укол булавки, пятно, чистое и белое. Это совершенно точно источник звука. Похоже, он очень далеко. Интересно, насколько на самом деле громок этот шёпот, если толпа находится на таком расстоянии.

Оно становится всё больше и больше, и ты начинаешь разбирать формы в пятне, но они выглядят как небольшие комки глины.

Ты начинаешь ощущать страх. Это определённо не Каркат. В твой памяти снова всплывают научно-фантастические книги, подливая масла в огонь воображения и вызывая всевозможные неприятные ассоциации. Что если это какой-нибудь громадный монстр, пожирающий души? Что если он бродит на краю вселенной и глотает только что умерших, которые не успели достаточно быстро понять, как убраться отсюда? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!

Оно до сих пор похоже на белый бесформенный пузырь, но теперь ты слышишь что-то ещё, помимо набирающего силу шёпота. Шуршание, словно что-то тащат или проводят ногтем по шершавой коже... Оно пропитывает слово ужасно тревожным ощущением, и, о боже, тебе оооооочень хочется уйти, прямо сейчас.

По мере того, как оно приближается к тебе, ты начинаешь различать человеческие очертания. Время от времени ты видишь колено, плечо или прядь волос. Но по большей части ты видишь руки.

Они повсюду. Вся эта постоянно движущаяся масса выглядит как группа из сотен человек, сплюснутых настолько плотно друг к другу, что они формируют нечто схожее с Крысиным Королём. Их руки пронизывают пространство, царапают костяшки друг друга, впиваются пальцами в чужие ладони, пытаются вытянуться подальше. Их руки вытягиваются из их ограниченного пространства, ладони пытаюсь схватить тебя, фигура волочится к ТЕБЕ.

Трудно сейчас думать о чём-то другом, кроме "БЛЯ, БЛЯ, БЛЯ, БЛЯ", поэтому ты фокусируешься именно на этом.

Группа закрывает твоё зрение, и кроме неё ты больше ничего не видишь. Даже прямо передней всё, что ты видишь, это руки, руки, руки. Шёпот стал громким, отражаясь эхом в глубочайшем ощущении себя, которое в тебе осталось. Руки вытягиваются сдавленными неровными движениями, неуклюже приближаясь ещё ближе к твоему существу.

Сейчас ты охотно продала бы свою душу за свою винтовку.

Их пальцы протягиваются к тебе, закрывая твоё зрение гротескными кривыми формами подушечек сотен пальцев. Все их ладони раскрыты, обращены лицевой стороной вверх, так что с твоей стороны кажется, что они предлагают тебе свои запястья. Этот жест, как ты понимаешь, не должен быть агрессивным. Они останавливаются, руки замирают и дрожат, обволакивая тебя сдержанной и плотной массой.

У тебя неприятное ощущение, что они хотят, чтобы ты присоединилась к ним. Может быть, бродила в потёмках вместе с ними. Их шепот угасает. Они ждут твоего ответа.

Как тебе ответить? Ты не можешь говорить. Может быть, они могут читать твои мысли или вроде того? Ты стараешься очень, очень сильно сфокусироваться на вопросе "Кто вы такие, ребята?", думая не только словами на Английском, но и ощущениями о них, любопытством и жаждой знаний, просто на тот случай, если они тебя не поймут.

Ты получаешь ответ. "сууааААКххкчч " или что-то вроде того. То же самое слово, которое они произносили раньше. Великолепно. Ты не узнала абсолютно ничего нового, помимо невероятно жуткого факта того, что они могут читать твои мысли. Валите отсюда, руки! Это твоё пространство, и тебе не нравится, что они лапают твои мысли.

Ты пытаешься придумать хороший вопрос для них, на который можно ответить только да или нет. Ты вполне уверена, что сможешь разобраться в их базовых положительных ответах, по крайней мере, с небольшой помощью языка тела. Ладно, по крайней мере, с помощью дополнительных жестов руками. Поэтому ты концентрируешься очень сильно на "Если я пойду с тобой, я получу тело?"

По крайней мере, на этот раз в ответ другое слово. Ты слышишь звуки у, х и два вида мягких горловых щелчков, и звучит это абсолютно не похоже на то, что тебе когда-либо доводилось слышать. Проклятье. Ты не можешь даже попытаться предположить, что этот ответ должен означать, поскольку их ладони всё ещё закрывают твоё зрение. Может быть, ты не настолько хороша в лингвистике, как ты думала. Аррррггхххх, это так раздражает!!!

Может быть, тебе стоит попробовать другую тактику. Ты пытаешься сконцентрироваться на "ЧТО?" насколько сильно, настолько ГРОМКО, насколько могут твои мысли.

Руки убираются, обрушиваются в самих себя и сдвигаются назад, оставляя тебя в темноте. Они словно поднимающаяся волна, одна из тех больших, которые как-то раз отправили твоего Дедушку на четверть мили от берега. Тебе было шесть, и вы отдыхали в Чили. 

Ты чувствуешь огромную пустоту под собой, поднимающуюся с краёв твоего зрения. Ты направляешь его вниз. Оно выглядит так, словно кто-то вырезал часть обстановки из журнала и пристроил прямо под тобой. Ты на верхней ступеньке очень, очень глубокой дыры, по крайней мере, в четверть мили диаметром, со спиральной лестницей, ведущей в глубины, которые ты не можешь разглядеть. Лестница бежит по краю дыры, начинаясь с того места, где установлена твоя точка обзора, и спускаясь по кругу влево. Она ясно освещена в пустоте, ты различаешь коричневые ступеньки, словно над тобой сияет солнце, но свет не достигает дна дыры. Края ямы тщательно гравированы глиной и кирпичом, но у них видны рваные края на фоне черноты, словно кто-то поработал над ними волнистыми ножницами.

По какой-то причине ты чувствуешь желание прыгнуть.

Стоп, нет, ты ОЧЕНЬ хочешь прыгнуть.

Ха-ха, какая жалость, что ты не можешь, думаешь ты для рукастого, который наверняка прямо сейчас вторгается в твои мысли! У тебя нет тела, ты не можешь...

Что-то сталкивает тебя со ступени.

чёрт

ты ощущаешь падение

а потом

Тебя ловит тёплая, тёплая рука.

Ты слышишь громкий крик, отражающийся эхом вокруг тебя.

А потом...

ты больше не там.

Ты лежишь на своей спине, на обочине дороги в Техасе.

Ты ощущаешь тошноту. Быстро на четвереньках ты подползаешь к канаве и опорожняешь в неё содержимое своего очень человеческого, очень живого желудка.

Сплошная кислота. Твои руки трясутся, угрожая подломиться, и ты чувствуешь, как по твоим бровям стекает пот.

Тебе удаётся сесть, ударившись задом об асфальт чуть-чуть слишком сильно. Какого чёрта только что произошло? Как ты попала сюда? Почему у тебя снова есть лицо?? Что происходит???

Ладно, ладно. Помни, что говорил Дедушка. Не. Паниковать.

Ты делаешь глубокий неровный вдох, задерживаешь дыхание насколько, насколько осмеливаешься, потом выдыхаешь всё через стиснутые зубы. Голова гудит в твоей голове, и ты повторяешь процесс, закрыв глаза и думая только о том, чтобы дышать. Когда чувствуешь, что готова, твои веки поднимаются, и ты смотришь на чистую, зелёную как плесень траву, растущую недалеко от дороги.

Шаг первый: Не паниковать. Если бы только эти два слова были напечатаны большими, дружелюбными буквами в круге на поле или вроде того... увы, пока что придётся притвориться. Этот пункт настолько выполнен, насколько вообще получится, так что ты неохотно движешься дальше по списку.

Ты чувствуешь, что тебе стоило бы добавить ещё один шаг к практически безотказному проверочному списку твоего Дедушки, поскольку понятие "вечеринки" ты сейчас используешь слишком уж вольно. Итак, шаг первый с половиной: Твоё тело здесь целиком?

Ты пытаешься сжать кулаки, и твои ногти впиваются в ладони чуть-чуть слишком сильно. Ты охлопываешь свои ноги и руки, и лицо, потом робко ощупываешь свою макушку, обнаруживая, что она цела и невредима. Кажется, это хорошие новости. Крови нет, таинственных кусочков мозга нет, болтающихся конечностей нет, нет даже порванной одежды, которая хоть как-то указывала бы на то, что происшествие на мотоцикле с Каркатом всё-таки было. Ах да, может быть, тебе стоит проверить, не является ли это просто странным следующим шагом в загробной жизни.

Ты прикладываешь два пальца к своей шее, проверяешь пульс. Пульс у тебя всё-таки есть, что означает, что ты не только жива, но у тебя ещё и есть сердце. Ты делаешь вдох и выдох, прислушиваясь к тому, как биение в твоей шее замедляется с каждым успокаивающим глотком воздуха.

Кажется, у тебя достаточно хорошее представление о том, какие части всё ещё принадлежат Джейд Харли, так что пора возвращаться к списку Дедушки. Осмотреть окружение.

Очевидно, ты на той же самой дороге, на которой тебя сбил грузовик, почти на том же самом месте, на котором ты затормозила. Грузовика тут больше нет. Вот же козёл. Ты потрясаешь кулаком в воздухе, чтобы выпустить пар, но потом возвращаешь ладонь на асфальт, потому что чувствуешь себя глупо, дико жестикулируя в одиночестве. Ты поднимаешь на ноги и оглядываешься. На дороге нет следов крови, нет никаких следов происшествия, и... кстати, это твой мотоцикл?

Он припаркован в канаве. Ну, ладно, он валяется в канаве на боку, но ты решаешь, что это тоже ничего. Все вещи, в принципе, целы, царапин или прилипших таинственных кусочков тела нигде нет. Ты начинаешь думать, что, может быть, твоего маленького приключения всё-таки не происходило.

Ты кое-как спускаешь по скату и поднимаешь пассажирское сидение. Твой шлем на месте, без трещин и нетронутый, зловещие завитки пламени всё такие же чёткие, как и в тот день, когда ты нанесла их на скорлупу.

Осмотр окружения можно пометить, вычеркнуть и замазать. Ты своё окружение осмотрела во все дыры.

Ты решаешь поменять Шаг Третий на нечто более уместное. Или, по крайней мере, нечто, что ты НАДЕЕШЬСЯ, будет уместнее. Было бы довольно мерзко, если бы кто-то просто притормозил и решил попользоваться твоим телом, лежащим на обочине. Но ты решаешь, что если бы кто-то проделал это, твои штаны были бы сейчас расстёгнуты. А это не так.

Итак, Шаг Третий: Каркат каким-то образом накачал тебя грибами, чтобы сбежать с твоим кошельком?

Бля.

Всё это был просто очень, очень плохой трип, верно?

Ты вытаскиваешь свой кошелёк из левой сумки, старый кожаный предмет, пожеванный твоей собакой, и раскрываешь его. Раньше в нём была одна вещь - твоя кредитная карта. И теперь её здесь нет.

Твою же мать. Маленький говнюк. У тебя может быть невосстановимое повреждение мозга от его галлюциногенов! В зависимости от того, чем они были, конечно же. Ты проверяешь свой пистолет во второй сумке. Хорошо. Он всё ещё на месте. Когда ты до него доберёшься...

Шаг Третий - отчётливое и ужасное "Да".

Ты должна быть в десяти минутах езды от города, до которого Каркат хотел доехать, и, скорее всего, ты сможешь найти телефон и источник интернета, чтобы позвонить в свою кредитную компанию и заявить о краже. И ещё купить противозачаточных. Если ты узнаешь, что он украл твою кредитку, накачал дурью И обрюхатил?? О, ты не остановишься не перед чем, чтобы поймать его и лично скормить первые попавшиеся грибы из леса, при этом удавливая его своими волосами!

Ты заводишь мотоцикл. Колёса работают, в баке достаточно топлива, и двигатель почти успокаивает тебя. Натянув шлем, ты удостоверяешься, что он сидит надёжно и удобно.

Ты едешь по канаве вдоль магистрали, пока скат не становится остаточно пологим, чтобы можно было выехать на асфальт. Машина в полумили сзади удивлённо гудит, но ты просто ускоряешься. Ты не хочешь, чтобы какие-нибудь водятел отвлекал тебя.

Ладно, ты СОВЕРШЕННО ТОЧНО больше никогда, никогда, никогда не будешь встречаться со странного вида чуваками. Особенно теми, у которых чудная манера выражаться, шероховатый голос и плохой вкус в одежде. Ты начинаешь формировать собственный трёх шаговый список для подбора парней. Если бы только Дедушка научил тебя этому списку... ты вполне уверена, что это было по его части. Кажется, у него был клуб фанатов.

Ты съезжаешь к городу и останавливаешься у светофора. Ставишь ногу на тротуар и ждёшь, когда поменяется свет.

Вместе с громыханием мотора внутри тебя ты ощущаешь, что что-то в вибрациях в твоём теле изменилось. Ты чувствуешь себя легче, словно меньше резонируешь, но, может быть, дело только в том, что ты только что очнулась от плохого прихода и ещё не пришла в себя. Проблема не в вибрациях в твоей голове или где-то ещё, а именно... в твоей груди.

О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Это был наркотический трип, это не могло быть по-настоящему. Ты срываешь перчатку и запихиваешь в карман, кладёшь ладонь на центр своей груди так плотно, как можешь. Кровь гудит у тебя в ушах и в твоей ладони, но чувствуешь ли ты биение сердца? Из-за мотора ты не можешь сказать.

Надо будет притормозить и попробовать снова. Всё же скорее всего, тебе просто кажется из-за мотора, быть того не может, чтобы у тебя был пульс без сердца.

\- Можешь не проверять, твой кровяной насос уютно устроился в моём животе и сейчас переваривается различными...  
\- Какого хрена? - ты резко разворачиваешься, ударившись шлемом о поднятые руки Карката.  
\- Эй! Не надо, блядь, перебивать меня, ты такую метафору портишь.

Он сидит на твоём пассажирском сидении, ссутулившись, в той же дурацкой футболке, колени поджал к груди, и хмурится так, словно это ТЫ сделала что-то неправильно. Он мотает твоей кредитной картой перед твоим шлемом.

\- Вот твой отпечатанный пластик для покупок. Мне нужно было оплатить мотель, помнишь? Я не могу оставлять долги, от этого я буду выглядеть как какой-то бомж-мудак.

Как, чёрт возьми? Ты сломаешь ему нос в СТОЛЬКИХ местах!

\- Ты УКРАЛ мою кредитку, чтобы оплатить свой собственный простой, ты заставил меня пройти через какой-то галлюциногенный АД, чтобы сделать это, и ты каким-то образом проделал всё это настолько быстро, чтобы запрыгнуть на мой мотоцикл незаметно для меня и теперь хвалишься этим?  
\- Возможно, я сделал только одно из этого. Подсказка для тебя, раз, похоже, часть твоего мозга так и не вернулась в твой череп: речь не о последнем. - Он поднимает взгляд. - Зелёный означает ехать, верно?

Ты не движешься с места. Других машин рядом нет. 

\- Поверить в это не могу! Ты конченая мразь!  
\- Слушай, Джейд Харли, чьё имя я совершенно точно знаю, хотя ты не удосужилась представиться, и на твоём пластиковом прямоугольнике написано "Джейд Эгберт", - теперь этот ублюдок просто ведёт себя как хвастливый и таинственный мудак. - Не имеет значения то, что ты не согласна с вещами, которые я сделал, потому что я могу делать всё, что мне, блядь, заблагорассудится, с твоими вещами, с твоей головой и конкретно с *тобой*, потому что я теперь твой *бог*. Я твой разгневанный творец, рождённый для того, чтобы болезненно и медленно разрушить то, что я создал, и соткать ужасающие вещи из тёмных чувств в твоей крови. Я самолично спас твою первичную душу из загробного мира, бережно вытащив её, как ёбаного новорождённого из рабской ямы. Я знаю наизусть всю твою жалкую, ничтожную жизнь, и ты должна считать, что тебе *повезло* служить мне в...  
\- Бла-бла-бла, мне пофигу, - говоришь ты. Скуууууукотиииииища. - Просто скажи мне, какой наркотой ты меня нашпиговал, и, может быть, не стану ломать тебе пальцы ног.

Ты слышишь гудки позади вас. Похоже, вас нагнала машина.

\- Если поедешь направо, мы сможем добраться до моей квартиры, - говорит он. - Которая, если ты припоминаешь, являлась целью этой уёбищной экскурсии.  
\- Иди ты в жопу, мы едем в публичное место! - говоришь ты. Или, может быть, тебе всё же стоит поехать в его квартиру. В конце концов, наручники и пистолеты на людях лучше не использовать. Но, опять же, это Техас. Здесь всем будет всё равно.

Ты едешь прямо. Каркат кричит что-то матерное на тебя, пока ты тренируешь свои навыки игнорирования. Ты едешь по главной улице маленького города, повернув влево на перекрёстке, когда замечаешь указатель на общественный парк. Похоже, приятное место, много травы, рядом есть бакалейная лавка, и ты даже видишь парочку, прогуливающуюся по дорожке вокруг фонтана. Идеально для утончённого допроса.

Ты останавливаешься на небольшой стоянке, выключаешь двигатель и спрыгиваешь, чтобы открыть сумку с пистолетом и наручниками. Ты решаешь, что стоит взять только пистолет, наручники для парка в маленьком американском городке не подойдут. Ты взвешиваешь оружие на руке, а потом угрожающе загоняешь в него обойму.

\- Джейд, если мне не нужен был чёртов шлем, чтобы пережить ту аварию, с чего ты взяла, что твоё бесполезное смертное оружие нанесёт древнему мне хоть какой-то урон?  
\- Молчать, скотина! - говоришь ты, настолько громко, настолько можно, чтобы не потревожить парочку. - Я скажу тебе, когда ты можешь говорить, и это будет после того, как мы пойдём туда и сядем за тот столик!

Ты указываешь на деревянный столик, стоящий чуть ниже по склону и очень кстати скрытому кустом и небольшим деревцем. Достаточно уединённое место для "милой" беседы, но достаточно публичное, чтобы в случае, если у тебя возникнут неприятности, сюда прибежали люди. Кроме того, ты всегда мечтала направить на кого-нибудь оружие под столом в таком контексте!

\- Я не обязан следовать твоим приказам, балда, - говорит он. - Вообще-то, ты должна бы следовать *моим* приказам, поскольку очевидно, что, блин, ситуация под моим контролем.  
\- Да ладно? И что же ТЫ прикажешь мне делать?

Он задумался, поднял руку, чтобы почесать нос.

-... Пойти сесть за столик? - наконец, сказал он.  
\- Вот именно, говнюк. А теперь, шагом марш.


	5. Этот Парень - Чудовище (Ч-Ч-Ч-Чудовище)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Приношу свои извинения за всё увеличивающееся число предполагаемого количества глав. Обещаю, это последнее увеличение.

\- Я буду краток и сразу перейду к сути: объяснение скоро будет вытекать из твоей головы, как мерзкая, наполненная соплями вода, бегущая по твоим носовым впадинам, когда их забивает во время человеческой чахоточной болезни.

Он выглядит таким серьёзным, хотя не должен бы, словно ему восемь лет, и спорит, почему его коробка для ланча красивее, чем у других детей, во время полуденного перерыва. С холма слетает порыв ветра, раскачивая листья над вами и отбрасывая танцующие тени на столик, раздувая твои волосы и взъерошивая патлы Карката. Он вслепую убирает их, чтобы не лезли в глаза, попутно ударяясь локтями об острый край столика. Ты задумчиво вертишь в руках пистолет, поглядывая, не смотрит ли кто. Только давешняя парочка, довольно далеко справа от тебя, прогуливается возле фонтана с раскрашенной статуей лебедя, и больше ни души в этом парке с редкими деревьями и пятнистой зеленью. Слева тоже никого, только крутой холм с пустым тротуаром на вершине и бакалейная лавка через дорогу.

Каркат наконец-то укладывает свои волосы. Или, вернее, укладывает настолько, насколько они вообще когда-либо были.

\- Ладно, есть три основных момента, постарайся не отвлекаться, - Каркат меняет позу на скамейке за столиком. Он поднимает палец. - Первое: я бог. Древний, ужасающий и безнадёжно некомпетентный бог-творец. Или, наверно, мне стоит сказать *возможный* бог-творец, потому что я не помню, чтобы я призывал такое количество вас, говнюков, к жизни. - Ещё один палец, он поднимает их к лицу и выглядит как японская школьница. - Второе: я съел твоё сердце, сделав тебя бессмертной. Возможно, мне *не стоило* делать этого и нужно было просто оставить тебя мёртвой, поскольку я, по большому счёту, обрёк тебя, но прошло уже так много времени... в общем, я не удержался, и мне было невтерпёж, как мамаше, беременной пятернёй. И прошли уже эпохи с тех пор, как я в последний раз ел что-то гастрономическое. Чёрт, прошло пять лет с тех пор, как какой-то изнурённый поэт-хипстер убил птицу в мою честь ради искусства. Про моё имя никто и не заикнулся, ну да не важно, что моё, то моё. - Третий палец. - Третье: символически, это означает, что ты принадлежишь мне, и что ты должна быть навечно заключена в моём плане, но я уже давным-давно забил на эту дыру. По большому счёту, ты вольна делать всё что угодно со своей непреодолимо унылой вечной жизнью, если только ты будешь покупать мне Миссиссипский Оползень раз в пару месяцев для проформы. Мороженного побольше, Кайлуа поменьше.   
\- Каркат... Это полная чушь. – Он ведь под кайфом, верно? Ну, точно, под кайфом. – Это не шутка! У меня под столом пистолет, знаешь ли. Я могу выстрелить в тебя, если ты не будешь говорить правду! – Ты ударяешь его по колену пистолетом в качестве напоминания. Он даже не вздрагивает.  
\- Правду? Я мастер правды, вытягиваю её ёбаной ямы, полной мутной грязи, которая окружает человеческую лживость, проповедую её, как один из этих ваших священников Иесуса. – Он посмотрел на свою майку. – Бог чего вообще этот парень? Я ничего не понимаю. Что бы оно ни было, это точно не язык, потому что это мой хлеб насущный.

Ты вздыхаешь, громко, стараясь с величайшей тонкостью выразить, насколько тебе уже надоела эта дурацкая шутка.

\- Серьёзно? Бог... "языка"? Это лучшее, что ты смог придумать?  
\- Мой полный титул на самом деле звучит как бог языка, крови и плоти.  
\- Каркат, это худшая кличка для торговца наркотой, которую я когда-либо слышала.

Он зарывается лицом в ладони, звучно ударив локтями по столу. Он реагирует так, словно ты сказала что-то совершенно бредовое и неожиданное! В конце концов, ты просто делишься с ним своим честным мнением. Разве имена торговцев наркотиков не должны быть короткими? Вроде "Бродяга" или "Хабец", чтобы можно было тайно поговорить с ними о героине или ещё чем-нибудь? Или, может быть, это правило для сутенёров? Мда, по сравнению с Каркатом, из тебя получился бы куда лучший торговец наркотиками.

\- Ёж твою же медь, ты так глубоко погрузилась в отрицание, - говорит он, направляя голос в ободранное дерево столика. – Отрицание зашло в твою спальню, распростёрлось на кровати и позволило тебе затолкать твой член в свою раздолбаную жопу.  
\- Я не в отрицании! Это просто действительно дурацкое имя для торговца наркотиками! Моооожет быть, "плоть" и "кровь" как-то близки к металлу, но "язык" тут вообще ни к селу, ни к городу. Ты в буквальном смысле называл меня "бестолочью" примерно десять минут назад. Уже только по этой причине это невероятно.

Он опускает лицо к ребру стола, коричневый край приподнимает его волосы. Он издаёт стон, десять секунд подряд кряхтит, прежде чем ты звучно издаёшь щелчок ударником своего пистолета (хотя он автоматический, и делать это было не обязательно), чтобы немного встряхнуть его.

\- Ладно, не важно, я здесь не ради твоих таинственных сделок с тёмным миром! – говоришь ты. – Просто скажи, какой наркотой ты меня напичкал! И когда тебе это удалось сделать незаметно, наверно, поскольку мне надо улучшить мои рефлексы!  
\- Я не... Блядь... – он садится и впивается ногтями в щёки, издавая какой-то нечленораздельный скрежущий звук. Парочка возле фонтана перестаёт держаться за руки и смотрит в вашу сторону с нахмуренными бровями. Он что, истерику пытается закатить?  
\- Ты решил устроить истерику? Каркат, от таких вещей есть таблетки, знаешь ли. Или, может быть, ты мог бы просто СЪЕСТЬ ПАРУ ГРИБКОВ, ЧТОБЫ УСПОКОИТЬСЯ.  
\- НРРНРННГХХ, ладно, это уже последняя блядская капля для чаши моего терпения. Я по горло сыт твоей невежественной хернёй, я вытаскиваю большие лингвистические пушки, спрятанные в глубочайших частях моей жопы, и направляю их на твои простецкие барабанные перепонки.  
\- Эм, на нас уже люди смотрят, не думаю, что вытягивание твоего секретного оружия торговца наркотиками из задницы будет особенно хорошо смотреться в твоём полицейском отчёте.  
\- Это не настоящее оружие, знаешь ли, - говорит он, хлопнув ладонями по столу. Ты слышишь, как парочка торопливо удаляется от вас. – Это метафора. Я знаю, что у тебя трудности с попыткой понять всю эту хрень, но тебе придётся принять тот факт, что у меня есть серьёзные мистические силы составителя речей, и они готовы обрушиться и раздавить тебя, как очень щекочущую подушку об твой нос.  
\- А, ну да, как будто произношение дурацких слов – это вообще СИЛА. – Ты хихикаешь. Каркат смотрит на тебя с убийственной серьёзностью, чуть прищурившись, его голос становится тише.  
\- Джейд, я могу взять закаменевшую кучу необработанной грязи, которой является твоя примитивная душа, и вылепить её своими руками в лингвистических перчатках, превратив в чёртову гончарное изделие, обожжённое одним лишь огнём Горна Понимания и окрашенное Ягодным Соком Языка Прошлого.

Ты чувствуешь себя неуютно. Каркат выглядит по-другому, в нём меньше фальшивой злобы и больше подавленности. Ты пытаешься рассмеяться, но смех выходит немного нервным.

\- Каркат, эта метафора не имела никакого смысла. Ты уверен, что ты не простой торговец наркотиками, любящий поорать и быть раздражающим в целом?

Он опирается о стол, залезая в твоё личное пространство. Тебе это не нравится, но под столом у тебя пистолет, и ты не хочешь показывать, что ты нервничаешь, отодвигаясь назад. Его голос звучит хрипло, непривычно.

\- Ладно, ты хочешь демонстрации, верно? Я могу создать и разрушить тебя четырьмя словами. Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе всего один раз коротко лизнуть мороженку моей силы? Я дам тебе половину, всего лишь тающую часть "создания" черничным вкусом из этого словесного льда создания и разрушения.  
\- Ага, конечно, уголовник чёртов! Ты просто большой обманщик.  
\- Ладно, три. Я произнесу три древних, понимаемых всеми слова, и последнее из них в буквальном смысле заставит тебя потерять контроль над твоими мускулами и обосраться. Надеюсь, твои кишки охренительно пусты, потому что это точно случится. Лучше не задирай меня, иначе я могу произнести четвёртое слово, которое, по сути, просто сотрёт тебя с лица этой безрадостной Земли, и даже моя колоссальная способность к повелению человеческим языком не сможет вернуть тебя. Это, кстати, единственное, что теперь может оборвать твоё жалкое существование, если не брать в расчёт полное уничтожение моего плана и сожжение твоего трупа.

Он прочистил горло. Тебя окружает нечто похожее на статический заряд перед ударом молнии. Это... не может быть по настоящему, верно?

Он произносит первый слог, его губы сжаты вместе и вытянуты вперёд, вызывая звук, который пробивает тебя через центр, как копьё. От него подкашиваются ноги, он резонирует на низкой ноте внутри тебя, словно глубочайший тон маримбы играет в твоём мозгу и вибрирует в твоей крови. Слог оканчивается твёрдой, мелодичной дрожью в твоей пустой груди, и ты валишься на деревянный стол, а внутри тебя загорается неожиданное понимание. Он только что произнёс твоё имя.

Второе слово вызывает судорогу в твоём зрении, и от него ты видишь истории. Ты пытаешься сказать ему прекратить, это уже слишком, но твоя способность говорить потеряна в шуме чистого лингвистического кода, поющего в твоей голове. Ты теряешь понимание того, где ты в этом слове, ты больше не ощущаешь твёрдость стола или пистолета или кожу, зажатую ногтями. Слово рассказывает тебе о твоём дедушке, о твоём наполненном любовью прошлом, о том, как ты плакала и плакала, и плакала в каждую секунду слабости, и как ты сомневалась в себе после каждой неудачи. Оно рассказывает тебе о твоём знаменательном триумфе над собой, о том, во что ты ввязывалась, путешествия по миру в растерянности, застревая в приземлённой мечте и паря, как облако, отчаянно пытаясь уйти от этого через расставания и тяжёлую технику. И это вызывает боль в твоём разуме и твоих ушах, и твоём горле, и в каждом миллиметре твой оголённой души.

Ты находишь собственные мысли в слове, и ты пытаешься закричать, сказать ему прекратить, что угодно, и ты знаешь, что он слышит тебя, но его голос пересиливает твой, обращая твои слова в ничто.

А потом, тишина.

Ты лежишь лицом в трещинах на столе, дерево влажное от твоих слёз и слюны, по твоим щекам размазаны занозы. Воздух холодно и резко раздувает твои волосы. Откуда-то издалека ты слышишь:

\- Я же тебе, блядь, говорил, разве нет? – А потом что-то ещё, но ты не слушаешь Карката, потому что у тебя есть другой выбор – закрыть свои уши и разум.

Ты поворачиваешься лицом набок, ветер больно жалит твои мокрые щёки. Тебе удаётся совладать с голосом.

\- Ты говорил, что произнесёшь три слова.  
\- Я тебя пожалел, - пытается дотронуться до твоего лица, чтобы стереть слезу. Ты отгоняешь его.  
\- А какие два других слова?  
\- Что-то о твоей только что найденной морали и понимание того, что это конец твоего ничтожного существования, потом слово, которое убирает тебя. В нём нет ни одного звука... хрен произнесёшь.

Это должен быть какой-то ужасный трюк, какой-то странный розыгрыш, устроенный твоим братом, который собирается сорвать свою маскировку одного из членов той парочки и закричать "ПОПАЛАСЬ!". Это идёт вразрез с, типа, вообще всем, что есть в науке.

\- Что ты за бог такой?  
\- Чего? Ты забыла? – Он пытается звучать как обычно: притворно высокомерно и зло, но в его голосе заметна боль. – Бог языка, крови и плоти.  
\- Помимо того, что эти вещи не имеют ничего общего...  
\- Совершенно точно имеют, если ты подумаешь об этом хоть одну чёртову секунду.  
\- Не важно! – ты садишься, потирая ладонями лицо. Твой голос всё ещё дрожит от частого дыхания, и держать тон ровным трудно. – Я имею в виду... откуда? Из какой религии? В смысле, очевидно, что ты местный, может быть, из Южной Америки? И некоторые вещи, которые ты говоришь... Легко понять, что ты не привык к современной жизни.  
\- Бля, неужели так очевидно? От объектов трудно получить слова, знаешь ли. Людей легче идентифицировать.  
\- Эм, ладно, как скажешь, я притворюсь, что это имеет смысл, - ты вытираешь ладони о бёдра, избавляясь от слёз и осколков дерева. Ты крепко вжимаешь в джинсы свои всё ещё трясущиеся ладони. Очевидно, пистолет ты уронила где-то под столом. – Но откуда ты? Типа, ты какое-то божество Ацтеков?  
\- Кого?  
\- Эм, Инков? Майя?  
\- А, я смотрел кое-какие дерьмовые материалы по фактическим телекоммуникациям об этих ребятах. Не-а, извини. Я старше всех этих обмудков.  
\- Старше??? Старше насколько???  
\- Не знаю, на пару десятков тысячелетий, может быть.

Это в буквальном смысле не может происходить прямо сейчас. Может быть, тебя всё ещё не отпустило? О боже, лучше бы ты ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО была под дозой, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты полностью контролируешь каждую рабочую клетку своего мозга. 

\- Это... Это невозможно, в то время у людей не было когнитивной способности поклоняться богу языка.  
\- Ну, значит, блядь, была.  
\- Как ты не сошёл с ума? Такая долгая жизнь кого угодно сведёт с ума, и мне плевать, что ты бог!  
\- Я много сплю.  
\- Что?  
\- Сплю очень подолгу.  
\- Что???  
\- Всё решил проснуться ради фильмов. Не знаю, как я влачил своё бессмысленное божественное существование без изящного искусства романтических комедий. Кстати говоря, я почти уверен, что сегодня днём будут показывать "Синий Жасмин", может быть, мы...  
\- ТЫ ЧТО, ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ!? У МЕНЯ КРИЗИС, А ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ПРИГЛАСИТЬ МЕНЯ НА СВИДАНИЕ???

Он пытается сказать что-то в ответ, но ты поднимаешь ладонь, чтобы остановить его.

\- Каркат, ты больше НИ СЛОВА не произнесёшь, пока я не разберусь со своими мыслями! Эту информационную перегрузку нелегко преодолеть, так что я не буду торопиться и спокойно, тихо, без воплей всё обдумаю! Ты меня понял?

Он поджимает губы так крепко, словно пытается расколоть ими орех. Он что, ещё и дыхание задержал? Задерживать дыхание не значит не говорить! Ну да не важно, тебе уже всё равно.

Ты закрываешь глаза, прижимаешь ладонь к груди. Ничего. Нет даже малейшего намёка на биение.

Есть крохотный шанс, что всё происходящее НЕ является чем-то сверхъестественным. Будь он на самом деле бог или нагло врёт, не краснея, ещё надо будет узнать. Он может быть призраком или демоном, или ещё чем-то, что питается сердцами, с чем ты не знакома. Ты многое забыла о мифологии, которую изучила, будучи ребёнком, предпочитая искать холодные твёрдые факты, сочащиеся научным соком, с тех пор, как достигла зрелости. Хотя ты могла бы, наверно, вспомнить, если бы очень сильно сконцентрировалась на этом, после этого принудительного взгляда в прошлое, через который тебя протащил Каркат. Ты не хотела видеть свои проблемы расписанными для тебя настолько чётко, и ты очень надеешься, что он не слишком сильно задумывается о том, что говорит. Бррр.

\- Бля, Джейд, ты в порядке? – слышишь ты. Он нарушает твою просьбу соблюдать тишину! – Потому что если нет, мы уже установили, что у меня есть силы контроля слов, и я могу использовать их во благо или во вред. В данном случае я использовал бы их во благо, ну, знаешь, чтобы ты чувствовала себя лучше и успокоилась, блядь, наконец. Или я могу придумать какую-нибудь успокаивающую поэзию на любом языке на твой выбор. Я могу припомнить довольно смачные матюги на Иорданском Арабском, если тебе такие вещи по...  
\- Любом языке? Каркат, блядь, значит, ты ЗНАЕШЬ Испанский! Лжец!  
\- Я никогда не говорил, что *не* говорю по-испански. Это возвращает очень плохие воспоминания о моей абсолютной некомпетентности и неспособности действовать, потому что я в буквальном смысле худшее, мать его, создание на этом плане существование! Если бы я не спал, когда они припёрлись сюда, всё пошло бы совсем по-другому.

Это довольно глупый аргумент. Он не любит Испанский, потому что живёт в Техасе?

\- Тогда почему ты здесь? Почему не уедешь в Миннесоту или ещё куда-нибудь?  
\- Я не могу. Мне приходится нянчиться с ещё одной из моих ошибок, холя и лелея её в ужасающей тьме и кормить грудью до покорности.

Ошибки? О нет...

\- Каркат, если ты сейчас скажешь мне, что у тебя есть какой-то незаконнорождённый ребёнок-полубог...  
\- Бля, нет. Фу. Я в такую драму не влезаю. Моя ошибка – это место, а не личность. Если только не считать за ошибку меня, тогда да, наверно, мне приходится нянчиться с собой, чтобы ползунок, которым является любая моя будущая или прошлая итерация, не раскрасил все стены коническим пурпурным воском.  
\- Мелком. Это называется ме... – ты ударяешь себя по лбу. – Ургх! Не важно! Я ещё не закончила думать, и тебе нужно заткнуться, сейчас же!

Важно оставаться на чеку. Кажется, оружие, даже крупное дробящее, вроде автомобилей, не может нанести ему перманентный урон. Ты делаешь мысленную заметку: не кидаться в Карката умными машинами в опасных ситуациях. Хотя, если он не соврал, то он тоже не может ранить тебя оружием... Бессмертие, а? Это довольно серьёзная тема для размышлений, и, наверно, у тебя будет предостаточно времени на осмысление всех связанных с этим моментов, если это правда, так что ты выбрасываешь эту мысль из головы. Его слова, однако... вот это тебя беспокоит. Ты надеешься, что засовывания пальцев в уши и нескладного распевания "Ля-ля-ля, я тебя не слышу" будет достаточно для того, чтобы решить эту проблему.

Вся ситуация на редкость бредова.

Ты переспала с богом. Или, по крайней мере, с какой-то формой сверхъестественного существа. Но всё же, что если он и есть бог? Бог, который в буквальном смысле использовал свою языковую команду, чтобы удовлетворить тебя до предела. Оу, если это так... Молодчина, Джейд Харли. Ты пытаешься подавить широкую ухмылку, но у тебя не получается, и твои щёки просто раздуваются вокруг твоих тонких губ. Ты умудрилась соблазнить ужасное древнее, скорее всего, кровожадное существо, пока была пьяна в хлам. Дедушка гордился бы тобой.

\- Что, блядь, должно означать это выражение? Ты выглядишь так, словно собираешься выблевать целое семейство слизняков.

Его губа поднялась, словно он собирается зарычать на тебя, и его верхние клыки выглядят на удивление тупыми, и тебе кажется, что это чертовски мило. Хотя пока что стоит держать себя в руках, поскольку ты всё ещё не получила подтверждения того, что такое вообще Каркат, и ты слегка злишься на него, поскольку, по сути, он ответственен за твою гипотетическую смерть. Может быть, потом ты попросишь его повторить то, что он говорил тебе прошлой ночью в своей съёмной комнате. Во всех подробностях. Хехехехе.

\- Я просто... Ладно, не важно. – Отвечаешь ты, выпуская воздух из-за щёк. – Эй, значит, ты... эм, заговорил меня не предохраняться прошлой ночью?  
\- Нихрена подобного, это было бы дерьмовым поступком со стороны прошлого меня. Я просто сказал тебе, что я бог, и что я могу в буквальном смысле изгнать из себя любые болезни, и ты в это полностью поверила. – Действительно, очень похоже на тебя в пьяном состоянии. – Разумеется, я сказал тебе это не на английском, но ты просто охренительно мастерски смогла выразить свои поддатые чувства ко мне.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Пффф, нет, было много лишних движений конечностями и криков, по большей части с твоей стороны. Должен всё же отдать тебе должно, ты всё-таки смогла правильно произнести моё имя, на такое немногие ущербные смертные существа способны.  
\- Ну, может быть, мы не настолько ущербные, жопа с ручкой! – ты показываешь ему язык. – И, конечно же, я правильно произнесла твоё имя! Я всё это время правильно его произносила, балда!  
\- Нет, ты произносила его правильно во время весьма, блядь, *кульминационного момента*, когда я случайно назвал тебе своё великое обозначение. "Каркат" едва затрагивает присную номенклатуру, которая составляет моё существование. Примерно так же, как "Джейд" не полностью выражает то, какой личностью ты являешься.

О, ну, это довольно круто. Что-то вроде сюжетного хода с "истинным именем" из одного из анимешных фильмов твоего брата. Или номера соцстраховки.

\- Назови мне своё имя снова!  
\- Ты всё ещё не довезла меня до моей квартиры. Будь благовоспитанным, блядь, джентльменом и проводи свою даму до дома после её сумасбродного веселья в борделе, и я скажу тебе.

Ты поднимаешь пистолет из грязи.

\- Я не хочу ехать, разве мы не можем долететь или телепортироваться туда, или ещё что-нибудь?  
\- Нахуй полёты, кто вообще захочет летать? – он пытается рассмеяться, но получается натянуто и жидко, словно он вот-вот расплачется. – Ха. Хаха. Эм, мгновенная пространственная божественная транспортировка, или как ты там её назвала, требует времени на подготовку и большого количества крови со всех участников. Поскольку мне не кажется, что ты хочешь повторять своё сегодняшнее маленькое происшествие, думаю, будет лучше, если я проедусь на Харли... эм, в смысле, если мы проедемся на твоём Харлее до моего жилья, чтобы ты не истекла кровь насмерть, как мясистое жертвенное животное.

Ты подумываешь о том, чтобы поймать его на оговорке по Фрейду, но он, скорее всего, не знает, кто такой Фрейд, да и ты тоже, если честно. Ты решаешь прокомментировать последнюю странную часть его предложения.

\- Каркат, эта метафора была действительно жуткой. – Ты поднимаешься со скамьи и стряхиваешь древесные соринки со своих штанов. – Ты же не был одним из тех странных богов, с большими пирамидами и лестницами, с которых жрецы скидывали истекающих кровью людей, верно? Никаких человеческих жертвоприношений, так?

Он прищуривается и протягивает руки так, словно в них два апельсина, и он не знает, что с ними делать.

\- Ты что, издеваешься? Я думал, это было очевидно. Как ты думаешь, почему я съел твоё сердце? Скорее всего, ты слышала, когда я сказал это, но я повторю... – Он поднимается, театрально опираясь о стол. – Прошло охренительно много времени с тех пор, как кто-нибудь умирал ради меня. Очень, очень много времени. И я был почти без сил.

Ой. Оооооооой. Что-то тебе расхотелось подвозить его до дома.

\- Что... случилось с остальными? Они такие же, как и я? Бродят по миру без сердец?  
\- Я очень сильно облажался, - говорит он. Так тихо, словно на его голос давит что-то ужасное. – Я не буду делать этого с тобой.

Зловеще.


	6. Твоё Жалостливое, Великодушное Сердце

Ты сидишь на его диване, вытягивая распустившиеся розовые нити из угловой подушки и проклиная каждый бестолковый ген любопытства в твоём теле. Почему тебе от рождения присуща любознательность? Джейд Харли: Решает каждую загадку, какая попадается на её пути с тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого. Ты могла бы просто уйти, прямо сейчас, через вот эту дверь, никогда не оглядываться назад и доживать остаток своей жизни без необходимости вспоминать о странном парне, которого ты встретила в клубе.

Но что, если остаток твоей жизни – вечность? Ты всё равно могла бы свалить из этого дома, не оглядываясь назад. Если бы ты действительно хотела умереть, найти его снова было бы нетрудно, верно? Кроме того, ты весьма изобретательна, скорее всего, существует какой-нибудь способ устроить себе своевременную кончину, когда тебе захочется. Ты отрываешь особенно длинную нитку.

Из кухни доносится звон посуды.

\- Хочешь горячего какао? – спрашивает он.  
\- На улице где-то под сотню градусов.  
\- Ладно, Мисс Привереда. Тогда сделаю холодное какао.

Что вообще за хрень такая, холодное какао? Это просто... горячий шоколад с кубиками льда? Звучит довольно мерзко. Ты свешиваешь ноги с дивана и отталкиваешься от спинки, поймав равновесие на мягком белом ковре. 10 из 10, первое место достаётся Джейд Харли! Свернув налево, ты идёшь к кухне и останавливаешься в дверях, чуть задев плечом отслаивающиеся обои, и смотришь, как Каркат вытаскивает ковшик из шкафчика на полу. Он ударяется лбом о сковородку, что вызывает комическую бурю матерных слов.

\- Ты тооооооочно бог?  
\- Да. Блядь. Короче, свали отсюда, я не могу позволить кому попало узнавать секреты моего непревзойдённого кулинарного искусства. – Он вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони, очень неуклюжим дестом, словно пытается стереть какой-то стыд. С громким грохотом (и громким матом) на пол валится набор из шести мисок.  
\- О боже, ты начинаешь волноваться, когда кто-то смотрит, как ты готовишь, - говоришь ты. Твой брат прошёл через такую же фазу, когда был в средней школе. – Боишься, что можешь что-то сделать неправильно, если за тобой наблюдают?  
\- Нет! – Ух ты, ладно, врать у него совсем не получается. Его тон идеален, сказано так, словно он не сомневается, что у него всего лишь кулинарные секреты, которые надо держать в тайне. Ты бы не уловила подвоха, если бы не смотрела на него. Его лицо стало красным и сморщенным, глаза намертво впились в особенно интересный участок напольной плитки. Довольно мило. – Хррррг, просто... Иди, посиди на диване или ещё что. У меня есть проплаченное человеческое развлечение на телевизоре.

Ты решаешь угодить ему, хихикая про себя по пути из кухни. Ты оглядываешь его гостиную. Довольно маленькая комната, старый потёртый диван с безвкусным выцветшим сине-розовым зигзагообразным узором – единственный предмет мебели. Вход справа от дивана, под дверью коврик с надписью "ПОШЁЛ НАХУЙ", который Каркат, похоже, сделал из старой футболки и перманентного маркера, и на котором теперь покоятся твои ботинки. В стене напротив есть ещё две закрытых двери, ведущие, надо полагать, в его спальню и уборную соответственно. Напротив дивана стоит камин, кажется, декоративный, и телевизор, в буквальном смысле примотанный изолентой к кирпичу, с огромной кучей коробок от DVD-дисков в фальшивом очаге. Как Каркат вообще существует?

Ты возвращаешься к дивану и плюхаешься на него. Телевизор смотреть не хочется, так что ты решаешь поболтать с Каркатом.

\- Эй, - кричишь ты, повернувшись в сторону задней стены. – Так ты из какого-то... пантеона или вроде того?

Ты слышишь, как что-то ударяется о метал.

\- Ну да. Нас, ублюдков, было всего семеро.  
\- Семеро? Как-то очень мало. – Ты решаешься развернуться, удовлетворённая тем, что говоришь достаточно громко, чтобы не приходилось сворачивать себе шею.  
\- А ты сколько ожидала, двенадцать? – Медленный скребущий звук. – Не знаю, сколько из нас пережило долгие, тёмные, занудные эпохи, но я точно знаю, что некоторые из этих удачливых говнюков полностью, несомненно, невероятно мертвы.

Над телевизором висит простая деревянная полка с какими-то горшками. Выглядит она так, словно кто-то недавно её сделал из доски, найденной на помойке, и кое-как прибил гвоздями к кирпичу. Ты решаешь взглянуть поближе.

\- Я хочу послушать про них! Расскажи, какие у них статы!  
\- Статы? А, ну да, сокращенный вариант слова "статистика". – Что-то шипит. Разве горячий шоколад с кубиками льда должен шипеть? – Начнём с мёртвых. Бог смерти, единственный ублюдок из всего этого гадюшника, которого я вообще мог терпеть, умер. Поди пойми.

Ага, эта полка совершенно точно не стабильна. Но всё же она выдерживает предметы, не обрушиваясь под их весом. Четыре горшка довольно необычной формы, широкие у основания и закруглённые, как яблоки, вылепленные из какой-то пыльной красной глины. На них нет краски и каких-либо украшений, за исключением рубцов, поднимающихся зигзагами вверх и окружающих отверстие, как пламя. Ты заглядываешь внутрь одного из них.

\- Богиня смены сезонов, или "Подруга Неизбежности", как она любила себя называть, умерла вместе с ним из-за какой-то странной мифологической случайности. Что переводит меня с проторенной дорожки этого перечисления на запретную трапу, именуемую "касательной". – Снова шипение. – Слова имеют силу, и хотя я не утверждаю, что я на самом деле самый могущественный ублюдок в клубе ветхих божеств, известном как наш пантеон, я совершенно точно был самым могущественным ублюдком. К сожалению, стоит только дать пару благословлений каким-нибудь писателям мифов, и они выдумывают трагические истории о том, как Смерть убивает свою лучшую подругу. А потом себя.

Внутри горшка очень темно. В смысле, тревожно темно. Ты поднимаешь его и вытягиваешь на свет.

\- Почему ты не можешь просто заставить какого-нибудь писателя выдумать историю, которая вернёт твоих друзей назад?  
\- Помнишь, как я сказал, что у меня закончилась энергия? Под энергией я имею в виду трупный сок млекопитающих? – Что-то опускается в стакан. – В свои лучшие дни я получал достаточно сока, чтобы открыть собственный тропический бар, с бамбуковой хижиной и тысячей разных долбаных гавайских рубашек. Теперь у меня едва хватает на то, чтобы сделать себе одну шестнадцатую "Секса на Пляже".

Свет совершенно не разгоняет тьму. Ты представляешь, как она тянется до бесконечности в этом маленьком горшке, словно тьма, которую ты видела, когда была в... Эм, чем бы оно ни было. Пожалуй, стоит в ближайшее время спросить об этом Карката. Хотя стоп, нет, эта тьма совсем не такого сорта. Эта тьма выглядит плоской, словно она мертва. Ты засовываешь свою руку в горшок, и чувствуешь, как дно касается твоих костяшек. Это обнадёживает, и оглядываясь назад, пожалуй, всё же было довольно глупо засовывать туда свою руку.

\- В любом случае, следующая – богиня удачи, которую моя жена убила после...  
\- Твоя КТО?

Ты чуть не роняешь горшок, но успеваешь сжать его между пальцами и остановить. Каркат кричит из кухни ещё громче:

\- Ой, только не надо меня осуждать, Джейд "Я вышла замуж за свой мотоцикл" Харли. Если тебя удивляет такая скромная подробность, очевидно, ты мало читала мифологию.  
\- Ну, я просто хочу знать, не превратит ли она меня в паука или вроде того! Я не хочу целыми днями прясть шёлк! – На дне горшка что-то есть, какая-то маленькая гравюра.  
\- Не, не парься. Я даже не знаю, жива ли она до сих пор. И в те времена, когда она не была мне совершенно безразлична, это меня бесила ёбаная толпа её любовников. – Громкий наливающий звук. – Но мы с ней разошлись после того, как у неё началась какая-то странная сексуальная вражда с другой богиней. По-моему, теперь мы теперь понижены до смертоносного уровня "амигоидов", если я вообще когда-нибудь снова встречу её.

Очевидно, это солнце. Крохотно стилизованное солнце, выгравированное на дне горшка. Ты возвращаешь его на полку и берёшь следующий.

\- Такое слово вообще существует?  
\- Теперь существует. Я бог языка, жопа с ушами.

На дне этого горшка маленький череп с большими глазницами, который выглядит так, словно его нарисовали трясущейся рукой.

\- Кажется, ты был очень уж строгим. Может быть, тебе стоит извиниться, если наткнёшься на неё снова? А потом, может быть, вы сможете остаться друзьями?  
\- Чёрта с два, я никогда не извиняюсь. – Ты слышишь, как что-то металлическое падает на пол. – Бля. Короче, я ещё не упомянул следующих:...

Ты берёшь следующий горшок, и в нём круг с небольшими зарубками, словно солнечные часы. В них точно такая же непроглядная тьма, и от тебя не избегают сходства между иконками и мёртвыми богами, которых описывает Каркат.

-... моя жена, богиня правосудия, её соперница, бог гнева, и богиня заходящего солнца. – Ты ставишь оба горшка на полку. – Не знаю насчёт первых двух, но я где-то на 90% уверен, что богиня заходящего солнца не мертва, потому что её дурацкий титул, по сути, был просто красивым способом сказать "богиня перерождения".

Ты подбираешь последний горшок и смотришь на его дно. На нём рисунок, похожий на кровоточащий порез, и у тебя нет сомнений в том, кому он принадлежит. Ты пытаешься заглянуть внутрь, но он... набит чем-то?

\- Надеюсь, тебе нравится кружка "Лучший папа на свете", потому что моя любимая чашка с картинкой краба на пляже, и я застолбил право на неё навсегда.

Ты пытаешься ухватиться за то, что внутри. На ощупь похоже на хлопок, и тебе кажется, что это такая же футболка, которую Каркат использовал для коврика. Ты начинаешь вытягивать её.

\- Ладно, я понимаю, что не знаю на самом деле, что такое холодное какао, так что, надеюсь, тебе понравится какао с кубиками ль...

Ты поворачиваешься лицом к нему, твоя рука в его горшке (где-то тут скрыта сексуальная метафора). У него по кружке в каждой руке, жидкость в той, что с крабом, налита опасно близко к краю. Его рот раскрыт на полуслове где на две секунды, прежде чем его брови грозно опускаются. Ты готова поклясться, что он краснеет, и на этот раз совсем не миловидно.

Он снова произносит твоё имя. Твоё... "истинное" имя, или как его там. Но вместо того, вызвать мирское резонирование внутри тебя, оно пронзает твою грудь, словно меч, на который ты налетела со всей силы. Это действительно больно, и ты понимаешь, что не можешь двигаться. Ты чувствуешь себя так, словно ты сделана из керамики, и Каркат может разбить тебя одним прикосновением. И, судя по выражению его лица, он на самом деле может сделать это.

Каркат лает команду, пять быстрых слов подряд. Они вызывают боль в ушах и посылают рваные судороги по твоим рукам, требуя опустить горшок. Вот чёрт, ты чувствуешь, что умрёшь, если не положишь эту штуку. Каждая миллисекунда, потраченная на движения, необходимые для возвращения контейнера на полку, наполняет тебя сокрушающим ощущением гибели, предупреждая о том, что случится, если ты не закончишь задание. Когда ты слышишь мягкий щелчок глины о дерево, ощущение ослабевает, оставаясь до тех пор, пока ты не отойдёшь... ровно на три шага. Ты отступаешь назад, считая про себя, удостоверяясь, что удалишься на правильную дистанцию от горшка.

Когда твой каблук касается края дивана, наступает облегчение, и ты вздыхаешь.

О боже, почему ты вздыхаешь вообще? Каркат совершенно очевидно использовал свои силы слов, чтобы манипулировать тобой! Это совсем не нормально! Ты чувствуешь, как в тебе закипает ярость, и ты не собираешься сдерживать эту волну. Ты резко разворачиваешься лицом к нему.

\- Какао? - он протягивает тебе кружку, с равнодушным выражением и полным непониманием того, что он только что сделал.  
\- Нет! - орёшь ты. Он выглядит ошеломлённым. - Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня сделать что-то против моей воли! Если ты хотел, чтобы я положила горшок, ты мог бы просто СКАЗАТЬ МНЕ!  
\- Ага, ну-ка нахрен это, - отвечает он, продолжая жестикулировать с какао в руках. Брызги летят во все стороны. - Слушай, помнишь, куда ты отправилась, когда, блядь, умерла? Помнишь, как я продолжал зловеще упоминать о моих "ошибках"? Так вот именно это и находится в том горшке. И если бы ты открыла эту штуку, все люди, застрявшие в этой жопе мира вылезут и попытаются схватить твоего покорного.  
\- Мне плевать, что там внутри, это не оправдывает того факта, что ты контролировал меня!   
\- Чёртова дикая природа этих рабов оправдывает средства, Джейд. - Он бросает кружки, чтобы воспользоваться особенно странным жестом: размахивает руками, пытаясь то ли остановить машину, то ли задавить твои мысли. Шёл бы он нахрен.  
\- Ничего подобного! Я понимаю, что тебя это тревожит, и, чёрт, чем больше я думаю о том, что ты только что сказал, тем страшнее мне становится! Я понимаю! Но если ты совершил ошибку и слишком бурно отреагировал, то просто извинись! - Может быть, ты и разозлена, но ты готова идти на компромисс.  
\- Нет. Хрена с два, я был прав. Я был настолько прав, что право сияло на меня, как бесстыжий прожектор, отражающийся от блестящей попки младенца. - Он становится краснее с каждой секундой. - К слову о вещах, которые другая сторона этого аргументированного срача должна сказать... Я что-то не слышал, чтобы из твоего совершенно непривлекательного и абсолютно не очаровательного рта с выступающими зубами вылетало "большое спасибо, каркат!" за спасение твоей худосочной задницы пару часов назад. Хотя хрен с ним, ты должна бы благодарить меня за то, что я не дал тебе открыть этот горшок, поскольку иначе тебе пришлось бы дорого за это заплатить.  
\- Поверить в это не могу!!! Нечего во всём обвинять меня!!! - Ты обходишь диван, старясь принять более устрашающий вид.  
\- Может быть, твоё примитивный мозг не понимает величины угрозы, в которой ты была, и именно поэтому ведёшь себя, как жалкая неблагодарная смертная. - Ты переступаешь мокрую лужу холодного какао и оказываешься позади него. Он поворачивается к тебе, ссутулившись и поравнявшись с тобой ростом, и кричит прямо тебе в лицо: - Эти люди, которых ты "встретила", когда умерла - единственные обитатели моего карманного плана, и они *такие же, как ты*. - Он выпрямляется, отбрасывая на тебя небольшую тень. - Если бы я не спас твою жалкую душонку или позволил бы тебе открыть мой план, ты кончила бы в их отвратной тучной массе и стала бы одной из этих рук, пытающейся любовно приласкать меня путём вырывания всех моих внутренних органов из-за какой-то необоснованной обиды!  
\- Ну, может быть, в чём-то правы! - ты становишься на цыпочках и подносишь лицо близко к нему. Он отступает на шаг назад. - Если толпа, которую я встретила во тьме, состоит только из людей, у которых ты забрал сердца, ты редкостный ублюдок! Что за бог ЯЗЫКА требует человеческих жертвоприношений? И контролирует людей веселья ради?  
\- Я ничего не *требовал*, эти люди сами выбрали эту судьбу и поскакали по ней, словно это дорожка в Диснеево заведение. И эти команды необходимы для того, чтобы донести базовые указания до низших существ! - Вот же сволочь! Теперь ты действительно, действительно разозлилась, и, похоже, он втягивается в спор. - Ты понимаешь, что я всегда всё упрощаю для тебя, верно? Говорю на языке высокого уровня специально ради ТЕБЯ, потому что я великодушная скотина.  
\- Ты совершенно не понимаешь сути! Знаешь что, может быть, мне стоит избавить Рукастика Ладошкина от лишних усилий и ЛИЧНО затолкать тебя в этот горшок!!! - ты делаешь два шага вперёд, толкая его в грудь. Он отступает на два шага назад. - После всей той херни, через которую ты заставил меня пройти сегодня, я готова поспорить, что у них полно причин злиться на тебя, потому что я начинаю понимать, насколько ты ужасный бог!  
\- Прошлый я совершил немало ошибок, спору нет, например, игнорировал кучу взбешённых принесённых в жертву людей в моей тёмной скучной загробной жизни на протяжении нескольких эпох, но мы говорил не о прошлом мне. Сегодня я спас твою чёртову душу, бестолочь, ты должна быть благодарна, что я вообще потратил священные слова на тебя. Кроме того, загребущая компания теперь совершенно потеряла рассудок, они даже не знают, почему ненавидят меня, только то, что они хотят какой-то смутной мести от твоего, блядь, покорного. Нельзя называть эту не-эмоцию злостью.  
\- По-моему, с тех пор ты ни капли не повзрослел! - говоришь ты. Ты понимаешь, что препираешься с богом, который легко может убить тебя, но тебе всё равно. Некоторые вещи гораздо важнее. - Ты ни капли не изменился. Скорее всего, ты спас меня, потому что думал, что я миленькая! Если бы я была кем-нибудь не в твоём вкусе, ты бы просто позволил мне присоединиться к массе людей, которую оставил злыми, расстроенными и одинокими!  
\- Ещё я оставил их с совершенно неограниченной силой! Мои слова не действуют на них. - Ургх! Он пытается оправдать свои действия!  
\- Ну, это могло бы быть даже неплохо! По крайней мере, мне не пришлось бы терпеть тебя и бояться, что ты заставишь меня делать что-то против моей воли!

Он не отвечает на это сразу же. Ты пользуешься полученной паузой.

\- Джейд, я...  
\- Что - ты??? ЧТО??? - ты наступаешь на него, сжав кулаки. Он ретируется.  
-... Трудно быть богом. Я не помню, насколько *слабы* вы, люди, насколько легко вас расстроить.  
\- Ладно! Давай-ка я теперь попробую! Ты можешь быть Каркатом, тупым человеком и КОЗЛОМ, а я могу быть ДЖЕЙД, богиней друзей, семьи и открытых дорог, которая никогда не забывает НИ НА СЕКУНДУ о том, какие они, эти прекрасные люди!!! Я бы уважала всех и каждого из них и никогда бы не пыталась контролировать их, в отличии от тебя, придурок!!!  
\- Это не так просто, ты...  
\- НАСКОЛЬКО, БЛЯДЬ, ЭТО МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ТРУДНО, ЕСЛИ В ТВОЁМ РАСПОРЯЖЕНИИ СКОЛЬКО УГОДНО ВРЕМЕНИ? Ты мог бы проводить каждый день своей дурацкой жизни, узнавая своих друзей, землю, историю и, может быть, не игнорируя всех этих людей, которых ты, по сути, убил. И я собираюсь ткнуть пальцем в небо, но мне кажется, что ты мог бы держать свой план в порядке и предотвратить этот беспорядок! Но вместо этого ты "спал". ТЫ ПРОСТО, БЛЯДЬ, СПАЛ!!!  
\- Ты *на самом деле*, блядь, бросаешь вызов богу? Мне не нужно знать людей, которые распадутся в мгновение моего утомлённого кровавого ока!  
\- Разве оно того не стоит? Разве не стоит знать людей просто ради того, чтобы знать их? Ради того, чтобы быть счастливым? Ради роста? Или, стоп, может быть, ради того, чтобы не портить те небольшие отношения, что у тебя были с девочкой в очках? - Как копьё в грудь. Он отступает назад от удара. Бинго. - Напиши стихи, чтобы выбраться из этого спора, мудила, потому что я не думаю, что ты можешь.

Каркат упирается спиной в полку, и она срывается со стены, горшки валятся на пол. Три из них падают в кучу коробок DVD дисков и останавливаются, но один попадает на бетон очага и разлетается на куски. Ты вспоминаешь, что это горшок с солнцем на дне, и решаешь, что, может быть, богиня удачи оказалась не такой уж удачливой. Ты рада, что разбился не горшок Карката.

Стоп...

Футболка вылетела из него. Ещё раз: футболка вылетела из него.

Ты видишь, как лужа тьмы выливается из отверстия горшка, разливается по DVD дискам и стекает на коврик у твоих ног. Рот Карката перестаёт двигаться, его глаза застывают на луже, вытекающей из контейнера.

\- Каркат... - начинаешь ты, смотря себе под ноги. - Нам надо уходить отсюда... - Он не двигается с места, никак не даёт понять, что слышал тебя, и ты чувствуешь, как его мускулы дрожат от страха.

Ты слышишь скребущие и шаркающие звуки, всё громче и громче, и видишь, как первые дюймы руки поднимаются из лужи, словно проверяя температуру. Она выступает из неровной кучи DVD-дисков, совсем рядом с твоими беззащитными лодыжками. Пальцы замирают на мгновение, прежде чем из темноты доносится громкий вой.

Сейчас не время для Каркатова страха! Вы должны убираться отсюда!

Ты приседаешь на корточки и таранишь его в живот всем телом, чтобы забросить на плечо и вынести из комнаты... в стиле пожарного. Он издаёт ужасно громкий звук "ххгммфф", но не протестует, когда ты отрываешь его от пола и тащишь в сторону двери.

Ты поворачиваешь дверную ручку, бросив взгляд назад через бедро Карката.

Ладони и руки наполняют небольшую гостиную, поднимаясь из глубин пустоты, несчётная масса душ, сконцентрированная в одном месте. Они взбираются по стенам, проникают на кухню, обволакивают диван, словно сотни маленьких пауков. Ты даже не хочешь думать о том, сколько отпечатков пальцев останется на этом телевизоре.

Ты запираешь дверь за собой задом, вой и скрежетание остаются внутри. Это довольно жутко, они что, ориентируются на слух?

По всей видимости, да, потому что деревянная дверь разлетается в щепки практически мгновенно, давление сотни конечностей выбивает единственный барьер между тобой с Каркатом и супер-страшной загробной жизнью.

Ты бежишь по коридору, пытаясь добраться до лестницы. Ногти царапают кирпичи и краску и стучат по дверному косяку, ладони скрипят и хрустят от резких движений, руки со слепой сосредоточенностью выискивают жертву. Каркат не дёргается, но его взгляд останавливается на тебе, лицо бледное от ужаса.

\- Джейд...

Его слова едва слышны в вое и скрежете, и ты знаешь, что в кое-то веки бог языка не знает, что сказать.

Вы движетесь слишком медленно, вы не успеваете добежать даже до угла, прежде чем они нагоняют вас. Вас захватывает бурлящая масса человеческих конечностей, и они сжимаются на твоём лице, твоих ногах, твоих волосах, повсюду. Но с тобой они ведут себя аккуратно, похлопывают тебя по щеке с любопытством или дружественностью, тянут тебя за волосы легко, почти игриво, и гладят твои ноги, словно бы говоря "ой, извини! Я не хотел на тебя натыкаться". Но ты чувствуешь, как Карката отрывают от тебя силой, чувствуешь, как его голову тянут назад за волосы, чувствуешь, как он содрогается от того, что ногти впиваются в его бока, чувствуешь, как он сдавленно вздыхает, когда они сжимают его шею. Руки хватают его за плечи, царапают его лодыжки, тянут за тело, и ты пытаешься удержать его.

Они втягивают его в массу, с трудом, хотя Каркат даже не пытается отбиваться. Ты теряешь всякую связь с его телом, и всё, что тебе остаётся, это держаться за его руку. Группа практически оставила тебя в покое, вполне довольная своим уловом и фокусируясь на затягивании Карката назад. Его глаза мечутся во все стороны, он пытается что-то придумать, какие-нибудь дурацкие последние слова, прежде чем ты больше никогда его не увидишь. Ладонь отнимает твои пальцы от его запястья с максимальной деликатностью, в то время как другие отталкивают тебя назад и подальше от Карката. Ладони смыкаются вокруг его лица и тащат за волосы. Ты больше не можешь удерживать его. Когда его тело наконец-то полностью исчезает в водовороте ярости бывших людей, он... начинает говорить.

У него двойной тон. Первый: маленькое серое облако, тяжёлое от воды, что-то, из чего ты хочешь выжать дождь объятием, чтобы снова сделать его светлее. Второй: пень древнего мёртвого организма, что-то, что ты начинаешь ощупывать пальцами, желая сосчитать кольца. Оба тихо укутаны в блеклый свет, солнце ударяет в ядро твоих ушей. Это слово о том, что он чувствует о себе, о том, как он испортил абсолютно всё, о том, как ты была во всём права. О том, как он заслужил это. Продравшись через тернии понимания и грамматики в самой грубой части своего мозга, ты смогла грубо перевести его как "... Прости". 

Масса вопит, обрадованная призом, теперь уже скрывшемся в глубочайших участках толпы, и они откатываются назад в комнату с нечеловеческой скоростью, оставляя тебя в тишине и одиночестве.

Твою же мать.

Будь у тебя сердце, сейчас оно точно разрывалось бы.


	7. Лубочное Чтиво

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Во-первых, я случайно удалила два прекрасных комментария к этому фику, когда пыталась почистить почтовый ящик. Я прошу прощения за это! Не могу вспомнить ваши ники, но отзывы меня обрадовали.
> 
> Во-вторых, спасибо всем тем, кто прочитал до этого момента и поделился комментарием. Я обожаю читать все и каждый из них :)
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравятся последние две главы Джейд Харли и Восхода Её Крутизны.

Ты сидишь посреди коридора, облокотившись на скрещенные колени, и отчаянно пытаешься придумать план. Твой разум начисто отказывается решать, что делать дальше, и ты чувствуешь, что для бога крови и матерных слов время на исходе.

Ты хватаешься за свои голени, впиваешься пальцами в джинсовую ткань. Давай же, Джейд Харли! Азарт и сложные планы всё равно что твоё второе имя! Ну, по крайней мере, тебе кажется, что это твоё второе имя, твой дедушка никогда не показывал тебе твоё свидетельство о рождении.

Ладно, всегда полезно грубо набросать алгоритм, прежде чем решать проблему, так что ты применишь этот метод и здесь. Несомненно, посреди очага Карката всё ещё находится тёмный портал, который только и ждёт, что ты полезешь туда с оружием наголо, чтобы использовать эти руки для тренировки стрельбы.

Но у тебя только две обоймы в запасе, и этого не хватит даже на то, чтобы сделать вмятину в такой массе. Да и вообще, возможно ли ранить древние искривлённые массы людей? Могут ли они истечь кровью? Ты просто делаешь догадки, но, кажется, ответом будет жирное нет.

И если вернуться чуть назад, действительно ли идти туда в одиночку - лучшее решение? У тебя нет ни малейшего представления о том, сможет ли Каркат провернуть те же фокусы, что делал раньше, учитывая, что ты больше не эфемерная душа, а он может быть в весьма плохом состоянии, когда ты доберёшься до него. У тебя нет гарантированного способа найти выход, учитывая природу места, в которое ты угодила после смерти. Тебе придётся оставить за собой дьявольски длинный след из хлебных крошек, чтобы выбраться назад после путешествия в загробный мир. Или, по крайней мере, найти довольно длинную верёвку.

Интересно, у Карката есть большая верёвка в его доме? Он похож на парней, которые считают, что "Судный день близко! Я должен сделать запас оборудования для борьбы с зомби и как минимум тридцать банок мороженного для астронавтов!" Ну, крайний случай настал, и ты очень надеешься, что в оборудование для борьбы с зомби входит длинное лассо. Или пожарная лестница. И ещё немного мороженного для астронавтов, это офигенно вкусная штука.

Ты резко поднимаешься, мысленно определив цель, напугав одного из соседей в коридоре, которого просто игнорировала, пока сидела. Извини, соседушка! О, он совсем ничего не понимает, просто слоняется туда-сюда по коридору. Нет, ты понятия не имеешь, почему дверь в квартиру злобного парня разбита на куски. Нет, ты не знаешь, что это был за шум. Но не волнуйтесь, соседушка, ты совершенно точно со всем разберёшься.

Ты направляешься в апартаменты Карката в поисках чего-нибудь похожего на верёвку, что поможет тебе отправиться в ад и вернуться обратно. Ты осматриваешь кухню, гостиную, заглядываешь под диван, в шкафчики, даже в ванную, где обнаруживаешь, что Каркат использует шампунь для "Жгуче рыжих" волос, хотя у него они самые чёрные из тех, что тебе доводилось видеть. Непонятно.

В обычной ситуации ты уважаешь чужую неприкосновенность, но ты уже потратила слишком много времени, и положение отчаянное! Настало время для поисков в... спальне.

Ты осторожно открываешь дверь, ожидая, что там будет полно мерзких мальчишеских вещей и дурной запах. Но вместо этого обнаруживаешь, что всё довольно аккуратно и просто: кровать и тумбочка единственные предметы мебели в комнате, на стене висит большой красный гобелен. Обставлено со вкусом. Даже слишком со вкусом.

Ещё здесь есть шкаф с зеркальной выдвижной дверью, который ты немедленно открываешь. Внутри тебя встречают как минимум семь толстовок, точные копии той, что он носил сегодня, и куча серых и чёрных футболок, которые, очевидно, он получил бесплатно. Что-то отражается в твоих очках, и ты заглядываешь под стопку одежды. Там лежит картонная коробка, из которой торчит какой-то блестящий диск. На передней стенке коробки написано "НЕ МОЁ".

Выглядит подозрительнее некуда, и ты всеми руками за любые таинственные вещи, которые могут сейчас помочь тебе. Ты забираешь коробку из шкафа, удивившись её лёгкости, и начинаешь рыться в содержимом.

Внутри лежат шесть предметов, завёрнутые в мятую газетную бумагу. Первый - чёрный обсидиановый диск, на обратной стороне которого вырезано солнце. Прикольно. Ты переворачиваешь его и понимаешь, что это зеркало. Очень дерьмовое зеркало, по всей видимости, потому что ты едва можешь разглядеть себя и остальную часть комнаты в отражении. Может быть, здесь слишком темно или ещё что. Ну, не важно. Ты кладёшь его на кровать Карката.

Второй предмет - то ли большая ветка дерева, то ли маленький пенёк, который грубо вырезан в форме бейсбольной биты. Кажется, в какой-то момент она была окрашена. Выглядит не особенно полезно. Её ты тоже отправляешь на кровать Карката.

Третий предмет - что-то вроде калькулятора. Он состоит из двадцати, или около того, зазубренных дисков вокруг толстого цилиндра, и они движутся так, чтобы каждый отдельный зубец цеплялся за другие на предыдущем и следующем дисках. Ты некоторое время возишься с ним и понимаешь, что он имитирует бинарные древа, или делит и умножает на два. Это чертовски круто. Великолепная технология! Ты надеешься, что Каркат не будет против, если ты прикарманишь это. Или не будет против тот богу, которому это принадлежит. Ты пристёгиваешь его к своему поясу (какая девушка будет путешествовать без страховочного устройства?).

Четвёртый предмет - очень странного вида череп. Ты протягиваешь руку, чтобы подобрать его, но что-то холодное пробегает по твоей спине, и ты решаешь, что это не лучшая идея. Пожалуй, стоит оставить его в коробке.

Пятый предмет - абсолютно обворожительное ожерелье. Как, блядь, Каркат вообще раздобыл такую прелесть? К тому же оно огромное, когда ты надеваешь его, оно доходит тебе ниже талии. Сотни очень тонких серебряных нитей ниспадают на разные длины, с тысячами маленьких блестящих звёзд-бусинок, расположенных на нитях так, чтобы всё вместе выглядело как млечный путь. Ладно, пожалуй, это ты тоже заберёшь. Ты чувствуешь укол вины, но разве Каркат не говорил, что все его приятели-боги мертвы или пропали без вести? Ты обязательно отдашь его владельцу, когда он найдётся, несомненно.

Последний предмет... Именно то, что ты искала. Ну, вроде как.

Это петля. Петля с очень, очень короткой верёвкой. Чёрт, с этой штукой ты никуда не доберёшься! Интересно, кто вообще дал это Каркату, чтобы он положил её в какую-то коробку у себя в шкафу. Ты надеешься, что хозяин в порядке, эта петля выглядит как работа мастера, имеющего огромный опыт в таких вещах.

Ты хорошенько дёргаешь её, чтобы проверить, действительно ли она такая же прочная, какой кажется. Она и правда прочная, но верёвка растягивается на удивление сильно от простого рывка. Ты тянешь её ещё чуть-чуть, и верёвка становится длиннее.

Волшебная удлиняющаяся верёвка. Похоже, ты нашла свой след из хлебных крошек.

Ты возвращаешься в гостиную, вынося свои трофеи и направляясь к всё ещё капающему из горшка тёмному порталу на куче DVD-коробок. Ты встаёшь на колени перед ним, засовываешь палец в вязкую массу. Палец немедленно обволакивает холод, и он исчезает в черноте. Ну, хорошо, что он всё ещё работает, но всё равно идея была довольно дурацкой.

Твой палец не пострадал, разве что немного замёрз, когда ты вытянула руку назад, и ты начинаешь загонять тёмную субстанцию назад в горшок. Благодаря стратегическому использованию DVD-коробок (ты всегда прекрасно играла в микадо) тебе удаётся вернуть большую часть чёрной массы назад. Ты затыкаешь отверстие ковриком из футболки.

Вот теперь можно приступать к спасению твоего бога-покровителя. Наконец-то.

Ты добираешься до парковки и находишь свой мотоцикл. Многоквартирное здание расположено на пустыре у чёрта на куличках, так что ты утруждаешь себя надеванием шлема или куртки, когда выезжаешь с парковки в сторону ближайшего скопления деревьев и кустов.

Ты находишь довольно большой пустой участок земли, со всех сторон окружённый растительностью. Хотя деревья и кусты тут не особенно высокие, всё равно они неплохо закрывают тебя от любопытствующих соседей. И, похоже, чуть дальше начинается лес, а это значит, что с той стороны никто не придёт. Ты решаешь, что это место ничем не хуже других для начала твоей фантастической диверсионной спасательной миссии. Серьёзно.

Обернув растягивающийся конец петли к твоему мотоциклу, ты затягиваешь его так, чтобы он оказался закреплён на середине. Ты не собираешься застрять в каком-то аду, будучи привязанной к мотоциклу весом в несколько центнеров, без своих ключей. Прикинув вес, ты пришла к выводу, что он будет сопротивляться движению лучше, чем любое из хлипких деревцев вокруг тебя. Другой конец петли ты оборачиваешь вокруг своей талии, удостоверившись, что он закреплён одним из твоих любимых узлов.

Ещё ты забираешь свою кожанку из седельной сумки. Без брони в битву соваться смысла нет! Куртка будет твоей импровизированной кирасой, а перчатки – несокрушимыми латными рукавицами. Ты забираешь свой пистолет с двумя оставшимися обоймами и набедренной кобурой. Лучшее нападение – хорошее нападение, как всегда говаривал твой дедушка.

Ты вытягиваешь футболку из горшка, потом наклоняешь его над землёй. Чёрная субстанция неторопливо вытекает, очень медленно разливаясь в лужу на траве. По мере того, как она расширяется, ты отступаешь назад, чтобы дать ей вырасти до необходимого размера. Когда диаметр дыры примерно достиг твоего роста, ты перестаёшь наклонять горшок и запихиваешь футболку назад. Ты пристёгиваешь его к одной из многих бесполезных пряжек на твоей куртке (не такие уж они теперь и бесполезные, а, дизайнеры мод???) и делаешь глубокий вдох.

Пришло время вытаскивать Карката. Ты надеешься, что ещё не слишком поздно.

Ты отходишь немного назад. Тебе всегда казалось, что всё пойдёт гораздо легче, если нырнуть в дело с головой, и это, скорее всего, касается и чёрных бездн ада, в которых ты можешь завязнуть навсегда. Возможно.

Ты разбегаешься и прыгаешь в жижу. Она холодная, очень холодная, и до неудобства замедляет скорость твоего спуска. Она обволакивает твои ноги, бёдра, грудь и лицо, проталкивая вниз, в чистую тьму.

Ты падаешь на твёрдую почву, или, по крайней мере, на что-то тёмное, на чём можно стоять, и оглядываешься. Ничего. Никаких ориентиров. Никакого света.

Но себя ты видишь. И ты готова поклясться, что ты светишься в черноте. Ты проверяешь петлю – она всё ещё надёжно закреплена. Верёвка уходит влево от тебя, после чего исчезает в темноте, словно её обрубили.

Поднявшись на тоги, ты проверяешь, действительно ли застряла здесь... пожалуйста, скажите, что ты не застряла здесь... и высовываешь руку в пространство позади верёвки. Она исчезает, и твои пальцы ощущают обнадёживающее тепло жизни на другой стороне. Вполне убедительно для тебя. Ну а теперь, с чего бы начать...

Ты представляешь себе это пространство как что-то вроде бесконечно тянущейся во все стороны черноты, созданной для того, чтобы разметить всё, что бог представляет для своей загробной жизни. Если ты начнёшь идти в каком-то случайном направлении, вряд ли ты натолкнёшься на Карката. Можно было бы подсчитать вероятность, и ты задумчиво поглядываешь на бинарный калькулятор, но в итоге решаешь, что "шанс натолкнуться на Карката меньше .00000000001 процента" – вполне удовлетворительный ответ.

И если ты правильно помнишь, Рукастому потребовалось совсем немного времени, чтобы найти тебя. Скорее всего, они уже знают, что ты здесь, и, похоже, на этот раз они не собираются устраивать для тебя торжественную встречу. Чёрт, на них положиться нельзя.

А на что ты можешь положиться? Ну, на себя, наверно. Почему ты светишься, а всё остальное нет? Это уж очень похоже на эпизод из Cardcaptors, в котором Сакура оказалась в весьма щекотливом положении, похожем на твоё. Она должна была понять, что свет находился в её сердце, и тогда... пуф! Появилась карта. Тебе всегда нравились Cardcaptors, Ли Шаоран такая милая и угрюмая.

Ты опускаешь взгляд на свою грудь. Может быть, свет заполняет место, в котором было твоё сердце. Возможно ли такое, возможно ли, что ты на самом деле аниме?

Ты понимаешь, что это в буквальном смысле наитупейшая мысль, которая когда-либо приходила тебе в голову. Поверить невозможно, что ты не замечала, откуда идёт сияние, пока не взглянула вниз.

Очевидно, что светится звёздное ожерелье. Эта штука совершенно точно волшебная. Каждая бусина блестит темноте, как тысячи маленьких сияющих планет, и в каждом крохотном резном шарике заключены звёзды. Нихрена себе. Ты хлопаешь в ладоши и шепчешь:

\- Эй, какому бы богу или богине не принадлежала эта штука... эм, если ты меня слышишь и всё ещё жив... спасибо! Это ооооочень, чёрт возьми, полезно! И стильно! Без него я оказалась бы ужасном положении! ... Аминь!

Интересно, в те времена вообще молились? Ну, надо будет послать им чудную благодарственную открытку, если когда-нибудь увидишься с ними.

Итак, ты обнаружила источник своего сияния, но как использовать его для получения преимущества? Ты хочешь использовать эти бусины, чтобы найти Карката. Или, по крайней мере, сделать окружение немного светлее, чтобы можно было видеть что-то кроме самой себя.

Если бы только ты больше играла в квесты. Потому что у тебя такое ощущение, что это очень помогло бы в этой ситуации, похожей на дурацкую головоломку с предметами. Вообще-то, всё это похоже на одну сложную игру. Может быть тебе стоило забрать тот череп в спальне Карката и положить в свой инвентарь. Чёрт, неужели ты ничему не научилась от просмотра того, как твой брат бесился от Adventures of Monkey Island? Каркат в опасности, и ты не додумалась все предметы, которые были в твоём распоряжении??

Ты вытягиваешь нить из ожерелья и держишь её перед собой. Она продолжает светиться. Можно попробовать на ней.

Ты пробуешь размахивать ими, втирать их в землю, класть их на землю и хлопать в ладоши, кидать бусины в чёрную пустоту, обвязывать ими горшок, класть их в горшок (они просто лежит на дне), бросать несколько нитей в чёрную пустоту и сидеть на земле и стонать, обхватив голову руками. Они должны делать хоть что-то!

Сильно разозлившись и вспомнив, как Джон как-то раз швырнул старый Мак на другой конец комнаты в порыве геймерской ярости, ты испускаешь свой лучший боевой клич и бросаешь охапку нитей в воздух, и... они остаются висеть.

Они медленно разлетаются во все стороны, расползаясь по тёмному небу, зависая на местах когда необходимо. Ты снимаешь оставшуюся часть ожерелья, оставив несколько нитей и бусин на себе, и неохотно бросаешь его в воздух.

В ожерелье были тысячи крохотных бусин, но теперь, когда они в небе и медленно расползаются, ты готова поклясться, что их количество увеличивается ещё больше. Ты смотришь на них до тех пор, пока не образуется что-то похожее на ночной небосвод и горизонт, и не сдерживаешь улыбку от того, насколько это всё красиво.

Ты узнаёшь созвездия – Близнецы, Рак, Весы... всё это выглядит знакомо и тысячи раз видено тобой. Однако, одна конкретная звезда сияет гораздо ярче обычного – звезда по имени "Vindemiatrix”.

Да будет так. Ты начинаешь бежать в сторону звезды. Верёвка растягивается позади тебя, и ветер, вызванный твоей скоростью, толкает твои волосы назад. Кажется, что бусины со свистом пролетают над тобой, пока ты бежишь к свету. И, возможно, это только твоё воображение, но тебе кажется, что всё становится... лучше освещённым.

Потом совершенно неожиданно ты оказываешься на дне очень большой, очень глубокой ямы. Свет от того, что выглядит как солнце, озаряет вершину ямы в сотнях футов над тобой, но даже близко не достигает земли, на которой ты стоишь. По краю ямы идёт надёжного вида спиральная лестница, опускаясь вслед за солнцем и врезаясь в землю рядом с тем местом, где ты стоишь. Ты чувствуешь себя так же, как в тот раз, когда тебе было два года, и ты свалилась в колодец, а твой пёс пришёл к тебе на спасение. Там, где ты стоишь, было бы довольно темно, но звёзды прошли под твоими ногами, подсвечивая землю словно ночник.

Кажется, ты на дне ямы, в которую тебя забросило в самом начале всего этого фиаско. В тот раз тебя спас Каркат, но в этот раз ты спасаешь его. Забавно.

Мрачные тёмные стены нижней половины ямы, по крайней мере, настолько, насколько ты можешь видеть, вроде как плавно переходят в черноту, в которой ты была раньше. Они всё равно весьма крепкие и глиняные на вид, но когда ты поворачиваешься к стене позади себя и хорошенько давишь на неё, твоя ладонь проходит через неё насквозь во тьму.

Ты не замечала этого, когда была на вершине, поскольку эта яма дьявольски глубокая, но на дне лежит большая куча дерева, собранная в конус, поддерживающий что-то вроде платформы как раз над твоей линией зрения. Все брёвна заострены, скорее всего, поставлены с целью убить любого, кто умудрился свалиться сюда, не умерев. Куча кольев и платформа, похоже, единственные вещи, которые стоит осматривать на дне ямы.

Ты находишь какие-то зарубки на брёвнах, которые позволяют тебе забраться на платформу относительно невредимой. Ты благодаришь свои перчатки за защиту от весьма неприятных заноз.

Вершина кучи кольев квадратная и плоская, скорее всего, вырезанная из очень большого дерево. По всей платформе разбросанно что-то, что ты точнее всего могла бы описать как "человеческая мякоть".

Ты знаешь, что это, скорее всего, самая отвратительная вещь, какую тебе доводилось видеть (и за сегодня ты повидала немало мерзких вещей), но размазанные в пюре кусочки людей настолько далеки от человеческих очертаний, что, как ни странно, практически не вызывают у тебя никакой реакции. Ты словно бы смотришь на клубничный коктейль, который кто-то разлил, а не на... человеческий коктейль.

Интересно, почему вся эта мякоть здесь. Она довольно странная и достаточно невероятная, чтобы быть чем-то вроде воспоминания или иллюзии, как и вся эта яма, так что какой в этом...

Ой.

О нет, тебе не стоило тратить всё то время на страдание фигнёй в комнате Карката. Чёрт бы подрал твоё любопытство. Ты сильно опоздала. Он превратился в клюквенный соус мамочки Дейва для обедов на День Благодарения. Ты не смогла спасти его.

\- Аргх! – кричишь ты, топая по платформе. Что-то чмокает под твоей подошвой. – Блядь! Прости меня, Каркат. Мне очень жаль, я пришла слишком поздно.

Ещё один чмокающий звук заставляет тебя взглянуть на твой ботинок. Очаровательный розовый кусочек плоти самостоятельно отлипает от твоей подошвы. Вообще-то, похоже, что вся эта масса пытается собраться в одной области. Множество отдельных ошмётков и кусочков отлипают от платформы сами по себе, скатываются к центру и... Ладно, ты берёшь свои слова назад, ЭТО – самая отвратительная вещь, какую ты когда-либо видела. Ты закрываешь глаза и думаешь о Беке, бегущему по усыпанному цветами полю, чтобы избежать рвотного рефлекса.

Особенно громкий хруст заставляет тебя открыть глаза и увидеть полуголого Карката, во всей его божественной красе, сидящего по-турецки перед тобой и разминающего свою спину. У него короткие рожки, странные красные глаза, изношенные штаны и примерно половина футболки.

\- Каркат, а где другая половина твоей одежды? – Молодчина Джейд, какой прекрасный первый вопрос ты задаёшь парню, который после одной ночи, проведённой с тобой, по всей видимости, только что полностью восстановил своё тело.  
\- Извини, Принцесса Задолбала. Плоть одежды гораздо, блядь, труднее восстановить, чем плоть человека.  
\- Это... пожалуй, самое глубокое эмо-изречение, которое я когда-либо от кого-нибудь слышала. – Ты ударяешь себя ладонью по лбу. – Не важно! Каркат, я пришла спасти тебя. Давай выбираться отсюда.

Каркат поднимает на тебя озадаченный взгляд.

\- Пришла спасти меня? – он хмурится, смотрит на свои ладони так, словно чувствует отвращение. – Почему?  
\- Что значит "почему"? – О нет, у него приступ самоуничижения. – Я прошла через тонну дерьма, чтобы добраться до тебя! Мне пришлось решить какую-то головоломку с предметами из вещей в твоём шкафу!  
\- Ты ЧТО? – Он смотрит на верёвку, которой ты обвязана, потом на калькулятор и на несколько оставшихся от ожерелья нитей на твоей шее. – Что ты, блядь, сотворила с ожерельем моей подруги? Это было, типа, её пятое любимое ожерелье. И, блядь, за каким хреном ты взяла таинственный вращающийся цилиндр Солукса? Он говорил, что эта штука слишком опасна для умных людей, поэтому он отдаёт его мне!  
\- Это не таинственный цилиндр, это калькулятор!  
\- Не-а, ошибаешься. Это совсем неправильное слово.  
\- Тогда что он делает?  
\- А что, блядь, заметно, что я знаю?  
\- Ну... – Ты сжимаешь кулаки. Сейчас не время для перепалок! – Не важно, нам надо выбираться отсюда! Вставай, уходим!

Он молчит и смотрит на тебя, как потерявшийся щеночек. Мда. Потом трясёт головой.

\- Ты была права, Джейд. Ты была совершенно, полностью, неоспоримо права, и я нижайший из ёбаных навозных червей, раз не понял это раньше. Я заслуживаю всей той херни, которая меня ждёт, и я заслуживаю того, чтобы принять всё, как человек, закопанный* и перевариваемый паразитическими существами. Я совершил ужасные грехи из-за своей невероятной лени и полного идиотизма, Джейд, и не осталось ни одного священника, к которому я могу пойти на исповедь. – Он смотрит вниз на землю. – Однако, одно должен сказать точно. То, что меня будут вечно разрывать на куски в последнем бастионе загробной жизни, который остался в памяти этих тварей... нет, этих людей... уморительно иронично. Я буду умирать там, где умерли они.

Интересно.

\- Стоп, вечно разрывать на куски? Разве тебя уже не разорвали на куски? В смысле, только что? Или они забыли, что у тебя есть, - ты показываешь кавычки в воздухе, - *волшебные силы*?  
\- Нет, они-то нихера не забыли. Я всего лишь устраивал себе милый растерзанный полуденный отдых, прежде чем воссоздать моего уродливого физического аватара, которого ты видела раньше, и ждать, когда моё божественное правосудие свершится вновь.

Вот чёрт, они скоро вернутся. Тебе нужно вытаскивать Карката отсюда НЕЗАМЕДЛИТЕЛЬНО.

Ты берёшь его руку, чтобы закинуть к себе на плечо и помочь ему, но он своей странной словесной силой приказывает тебе отпустить его. Команда сотрясает всё твоё тело, и ты бросаешь его руку. Ладно, так не пойдёт.

\- Это не сработает, Джейд. – Он закрывает глаза, словно медитирует, давая понять, что больше не хочет говорить с тобой.  
\- Да что ты говоришь.

Ладно, вечно игнорировать его подданных и требовать человеческих жертвоприношений было довольно плохо, но самобичевание спустя, типа, несколько тысяч лет после этого ни к чему не приведёт. Совершенно ни к чему. Ты на 110 процентов уверена, что Рукастику Ладошкину плевать с высокой колокольни на то, как ему стыдно, они будут набрасываться на Карката и пытать его хоть вечно, если смогут. Вся эта ситуация раздражает тебя до предела, и ты просто обязана её исправить. Господи, тебе лишь бы ввязываться во всё. В любом случае, ты должна убедить Карката уйти вместе с тобой.

\- Каркат, а что насчёт меня?

Он приоткрывает глаза, из щелей в твою сторону поднимаются полоски красного дыма.

\- Что насчёт тебя?  
\- Я не собираюсь уходить без тебя. Когда эта большая группа рук начнёт подбираться к нам... Что если они набросятся на меня вместо тебя?  
\- Нихрена подобного, ты им нравишься, ты одна из них. Может быть, они попробуют убедить тебя остаться с ними, но вот вреда тебе не причинят.  
\- Ладно, значит, я одна из них. Разве ты не должен приглядывать за мной, может быть, начать нести свою епитимью с заботы о своём единственном оставшемся "последователе", находящемся в здравом уме?

Теперь он открывает глаза полностью и выглядит потрясённым.

\- Джейд Харли, ты самое могущественное существо, какое я когда-либо встречал. Пытаться "заботиться о тебе" было бы худшим оскорблением с моей стороны.

Как мило.

\- Я имела в виду, типа, мне же нужно когда-нибудь умереть, верно? Если я бессмертная? Мне нужно будет, чтобы ты сделал это, когда мне надоест жить!  
\- Тогда возвращайся сюда. У тебя есть горшок и верёвка правосудия моей отдалившейся супруги. Я никуда отсюда не денусь.

У тебя остался последний, отчаянный аргумент, который может убедить его уйти с тобой.

\- Мы можем сходить на фильм, любой, какой захочешь, если ты вернёшься назад со мной? Ну давай же... – Ты протягиваешь ему руку.

Каркат смотрит на неё так, словно собирается принять её, правда собирается, но всё же закрывает глаза снова.

\- Извини.

Твою же мать. Тебе действительно хочется заорать "ТЫ ПОЛНОЕ ГОВНО! НИКЧЁМНЫЙ МУДАК!!!", но ты этого не делаешь, потому что так всё станет только хуже. Для всех.

Кажется, в твоей седельной сумке всё ещё есть беруши, оставшиеся с тех пор, когда тебе приходилось слышать храп Дейва. Ещё не всё потеряно, тебе просто придётся сходить за ними, чтобы можно было спокойно взять Карката.

Ты оборачиваешься, чтобы слезть, но останавливаешься на полушаге, потому что слышишь что-то. Тихий, решительный шорох. Он достигает крещендо на краю слышимости, его тембр нарастает до уровня, достойного самых изощрённых фильмов ужасов. Коллективный разум ползущих прямиком к тебе и Каркату зомби приближается, и времени на то, чтобы забрать беруши, у тебя уже нет.

Они проходят через воображаемые стены ямы и насквозь через звёздные бусины быстрее, чем ты ожидала, роясь вокруг платформы на кольях и наваливаясь на неё. Они собираются толпой вокруг вас, направляясь к Каркату и старательно избегая тебя. Некоторые из них с любопытством трогают верёвку на твоей талии, но большинство тянет руки к Каркату.

Ты не смотришь на эту кучу, и вместо этого отворачиваешься и фокусируешься на конце верёвки, тянущемся во тьму позади тебя. Каркат кричит лишь единожды, но зато громко.

Они рассыпаются во все стороны вокруг тебя, когда заканчивают, многие попутно дёргают за твою верёвку. По мере того, как большая часть группы покидает платформу и спускается на пол, они начинают уделять всё больше внимания твоему следу из крошек. Ой-ёй.

Несколько рассеянных рывков твоей верёвки медленно привлекают внимание остальной части толпы. Большинство уже находится на земле под платформой, все они тянут в разные стороны тот участок, который ведёт к стене в нескольких ярдах перед тобой. Они действуют осторожно, чтобы сбросить тебя вниз, но очевидно, что они пытаются что-то сделать.

Они собираются порвать верёвку? Чёрт, ты надеешься, что правосудие достаточно надёжно. Ты опускаешь руку на кобуру и расстёгиваешь её.

\- Эй, а ну прекратите! – кричишь ты. – Или я подстрелю восьмерых из вас! – Похоже, они тебя либо не понимают, либо игнорируют. Ты смотришь, как толпа рук пытается разорвать верёвку на части. Они дёргают, тянут, крутят её, но, похоже, безрезультатно. Вот и хорошо.

Потом они останавливаются, одновременно. Отсутствие звука, отсутствие шороха от трения рук друг о друга или о верёвку невероятно пугает. Они совершенно точно что-то задумали. Ты вытаскиваешь пистолет из кобуры.

Потом они начинают тянуть. Все вместе. И издалека до тебя доносится звук чего-то тяжёлого, волочащегося по земле.

Проклятье. Ты поднимаешь пистолет над головой и делаешь предупредительный выстрел, надеясь, что они окажутся достаточно разумными, чтобы понять, что ты опасна. Эхо от выстрела отскакивает от стен ямы, и они... продолжают тянуть.

Ты опускаешь пистолет, целишься в центр группы и делаешь несколько выстрелов. Ты попадаешь в чьи-то открытые предплечья, и их руки напрягаются и перестают цепляться за верёвку. К твоему удивлению, они оставляют за собой след коричневой крови, исчезая в остальной части массы. Значит, кровь у них всё-таки есть. Повреждённые руки сменяются другими, и на эффективность группы твои действия никак не повлияли.

Ты слышишь приглушённый грохот, и, блядь, они всё-таки затащили его сюда. Вот теперь ты в жопе. В глубокой и основательной.

Проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем они затягивают твою малышку через тёмную тьмы. Он лежит на боку, колёсами в сторону группы, и ты бы волновалась о царапинах, если бы не застряла в этой дыре до конца вечности. Твою же мать.

Они перестают тянуть, когда мотоцикл исчезает посреди их толпы. Удовлетворив любопытство, или, иначе говоря, завершив исполнение своего зловредного плана, они рассыпаются в темноте. Ты ждёшь, пока они не скрылись окончательно, прежде чем упасть на колени.

И что теперь делать? Ты оборачиваешься к окровавленным останкам позади тебя. Выглядит точно так же, как и раньше.

\- Каркат, как мне выйти отсюда?

Ответа нет. Поверить невозможно, насколько он эгоцентричный болван. Ты чувствуешь, что у тебя начинается паника!

Ты задумчиво осматриваешь свой мотоцикл, надеясь, что, может быть, ты могла бы просто... взять и выехать отсюда. Но это просто глупо, быть того не может, чтобы ты могла выехать из какого-то альтернативного плана реальности. Ты поднимаешь взгляд на вершину яму. Может быть, там будет выход? Попробовать стоит. Надо только поднять твой мотоцикл.

Но сколько бы железа ты не тягала, ты не можешь поднять свою малышку в одиночку. Тебе нужна помощь кого-то ещё.

Ты оборачиваешься к размазне из Карката.

\- Ты не мог бы хотя бы помочь мне поставить мой мотоцикл прямо? - Нет ответа. Ты уже готова взорваться. - Твою мать, Каркат! Я действительно пытаюсь работать с тобой!!! – Ты смотришь на особенно большую розовую кляксу. – Тебе нужно собраться из этого киселя, в который ты превратился, и помочь мне!!! Помоги мне выбраться!!!

Ничего не происходит, ничего не изменяется.

\- Ты... ЁБАНЫЙ ГОВНЮК! ПОВЕРИТЬ В ЭТО НЕ МОГУ!

Учитывая всю ту ярость, которая скопилась в тебе, ты, наверно, сможешь поднять его самостоятельно! Ты спрыгиваешь с платформы, перекатываешься и идёшь к своему мотоциклу. Каркат такой, блядь, придурок!

Ты встаёшь возле своего сидения, приседаешь и напрягаешь все силы до предела. Твой пресс сильный и очень злой! Ты совершенно точно сможешь сделать это!!

И... Мотоцикл действительно поддаётся? Ух ты, на самом деле он очень лёгкий. Ты ставишь его прямо и осматриваешь... идеально. Надо же.

\- Ты же не пыталась на самом деле поднять громадный одномоторный экипаж в одиночку, верно? - Ты резко оборачиваешься. Он сидит, свесив ноги с края платформы, выглядит чертовски мрачно, словно ты его разбудила от глубокого сна. - В любом случае, извини за то, что ты застряла здесь. Я виноват и чувствую себя паршиво из-за этого, так что я помогу тебе. Используя свои, - он потрясает руками, - *волшебные силы*.  
\- Как будто мне нужна твоя помощь!!! Жопа с ручкой!!! - ты поднимаешь средний палец. Ты никогда так не делаешь. Ты в бешенстве.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе, я в буквальном смысле делаю именно то, что ты хочешь. Ты сможешь узнать, как выбраться отсюда, а я останусь здесь и буду гнить до конца вечности. Всё разрешается самым лучшим образом, - Каркат осторожно спрыгивает с платформы, спотыкаясь о выступающий кол.  
\- Тебе разрешается помочь мне выбраться отсюда только в том случае, если ты идёшь со мной!!!

Он замирает, словно шокирован тем, насколько ты преданна своему решению. Разумеется, ты преданна, ты обязана довести всё до конца! Он сжимается, закрывая глаза, словно ожидает удара.

\- Хорошо. Это на редкость ебанутый метод вести торги, но я действительно не хочу застрять здесь, чтобы эта тварь приходила и разбивала меня в пюре. Так что... Ладно. Пошли. Я всегда могу незаметно вернуться сюда, пока ты не смотришь.

Ты с облегчением улыбаешься. Это улыбка я-всё-ещё-довольно-злая, но ты не можешь удержаться! Наверно, вид у тебя довольно страшный. Но он всё равно идёт к тебе, приближаясь на расстояние, нормальное для беседы.

Потом ты снова слышишь шорох. Чёрт, уже?

\- Каркат! Вытаскивай нас отсюда! Скорее!  
\- Я... - он потирает затылок. - Я, вообще-то, не знаю, как отсюда выбраться. Ну, *я* могу выбраться, но я не знаю, как это сделать с тобой, не нанеся тебе тяжёлых и перманентных ранений. И, поверь мне, когда ты бессмертен, тебе такого дерьма не захочется.  
\- Что???

Масса приближается быстрее, чем раньше, собираясь вокруг тебя, Карката и твоего мотоцикла.

\- В каком смысле, ранений?  
\- Нужно слить всю твою кровь, чтобы телепортировать тебя, а это, даже на секунду, рвёт твои мозги не хуже всех этих новых наркотиков, которыми нынче балуются детишки. И все остальные чёртовы органы в твоей мясистой тушке.

Блядь. Каркат продолжает бормотать, пока вы оба подходите к твоему мотоциклу. Руки роятся вокруг вас, словно заманивая добычу.

\- Мы можем что-нибудь придумать, конечно, я бог долбаных плоти и крови, я могу создать больше, если тебе понадобится... На это может уйти пара часов, но... Эм... Слушай, я правда очень хотел бы посидеть хотя бы пять минут, прежде чем мне снова надерут задницу. В буквальном смысле. Так что не могли бы мы, типа, поехать?

Ему не нужно просить дважды. Ты выхватываешь свои ключи из кармана правой рукой и сильно отталкиваешь Карката левой так, что он падает на пассажирское сидение, приземлившись животом на подушку. Он удивлённо вскрикивает, и ты запрыгиваешь на своего верного железного коня и толкаешь ключ в замок одним очень быстрым движением. Толпа вокруг вас верещит и приближается, но мотор уже завёлся, и ты ощущаешь вибрации, словно ты хренов ураган.

Ты пулей летишь прямиком через толпу и сразу на лестницу. По пути ты переезжаешь несколько рук и пару тел, а потом ощущаешь лёгкие толчки маленьких ступеней и начинаешь подниматься.

\- Ладно, Каркат, - кричишь ты вопящему Каркату, следя глазами за искривляющейся вправо лестницей. – Полагаю, у нас есть время до вершины этого колодца, чтобы придумать план.  
\- Ой, извини, что ты сказала? Я тебя не слышу, потому что МОЁ ЛИЦО, БЛЯДЬ, В ДВУХ СРАНЫХ ДЮЙМАХ ОТ ЭТОЙ ДОЛБАНОЙ СТЕНЫ.

Ты удивляешься тому, что у него ровный голос, даже учитывая очень частые толчки лестницы. Решив рискнуть, ты быстро оглядываешься назад. Он всё ещё висит на пассажирском сидении чуть выше тебя, его ноги свисают со стороны, где лестница неожиданно обрывается, а лицо, действительно, в двух дюймах от быстро проносящейся рядом стены. Группа рук начала подниматься за вами, их конечности вытягиваются и хватаются за стену, чтобы не отставать. Ты едешь на пределе скорости, но они нагоняют вас тревожно быстро.

Ты фокусируешься на том, чтобы держать равновесие. Вы забрались уже довольно высоко, но впереди ещё около сотни футов пути.

\- Ох, да просто сядь прямо. Ты всё равно можешь вылечиться, если с тобой случится что-то плохое.

Ты слышишь ворчание и возню и ощущаешь, как он поворачивается и садится позади тебя.

\- Спасибо большое, рад, что я тебе не безразличен, - орёт он.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь это, - твой голос и твоя грудь вибрируют от частых ударов ступеней под колёсами. Хотя мотор громко ревёт, звуки конечностей, цепляющихся за глиняную лестницу заглушают его. – Каркат, насколько они близко?  
\- Очень близко. Тебе стоит ускориться ещё на десять единиц измерения.

Ты выходишь на 80 миль, и стук под колёсами значительно усиливается. Тебе приходится сфокусироваться на том, чтобы твоя малышка поворачивала как раз под нужным углом. 

\- Ты уверен, что ты не можешь использовать меньше крови или вроде того? Эта идея с телепортацией выглядит как лучший вариант!  
\- Я неоспоримо уверен, Джейд! Не сомневайся в словах бога. Чем меньше вещей нужно телепортировать, тем больше крови они требуют. И у нас есть только я, ты и твой мотоцикл. Для этого придётся пожертвовать многим. Твой транспорт переживёт пустой бензобак, но вот ты совершенно точно нет.  
\- Погоди... Чем больше нужно перенести, тем меньше крови требуется? – ты оглядываешься назад. Они очень близко, они пытаются схватиться за твой мотоцикл на ходу, но отодвигаются назад, когда он обжигает их пальцы. Каркат смотрит на них с гримасой на лице. – Так... Что если мы заберём всех этих ребят с нами? Этого будет достаточно, чтобы сбалансировать меня, так что мне не придётся терять все мои соки, верно?  
\- Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? И что случится, когда мы выберемся? Все эти твари застрянут в Земном плане, им будет нечего делать, кроме как ныть и задалбывать меня, что, скорее всего, будет худшим кошмаром. Худшим.

Ой.

\- Я могу просто... Быстренько затолкать их назад в банку? Или переехать моим мотоциклом? Они же могут умереть... на самом деле, верно?  
\- Да... вроде бы?  
\- Тогда давай сделаем это! – ты мельком смотришь через край лестницы. Вы забрались ужасно высоко, теперь даже платформы не видно, потому что внизу настолько темно. Интересно, насколько именно ты бессмертна, удастся ли восстановить тебя, если вы свалитесь?  
\- Джейд, это наитупейший на свете. Я тебя ненавижу. Я тебя презираю, - он замолкает и хлопает тебя по плечу. - А ещё мне нужен источник крови от них. Вроде пореза или чего-то такого. Хватит всего одной маленькой капли от какого-нибудь индивида, я смогу вытянуть остальное и рассчитать химическую составляющую для остальных, основываясь на этом.  
\- У меня на бедре пистолет, используй его!

Ты чувствуешь, как он утыкается лицом в твоё плечо, чтобы дотянуться до твоего бедра, и возится с кобурой, прежде чем вытащить его.

\- Как мне... пользоваться им?  
\- Ты что, серьёзно? Просто целься и стреляй! Курок взведён.

Ты чувствуешь, как он толкает тебя в спину коленом, разворачиваясь на месте, потом до тебя доносятся три быстрых выстрела и ругань. Шлепки рук становятся всё громче. Похоже, они совсем близко, лучше бы он попал по ним.

\- Ты хоть одного подстрелил?  
\- Нет, я не могу использовать эту хреновину! Я не могу прицелиться из-за того, что от этих ступеней мы трясёмся, как подросток, в первый раз обожравшийся кофе. – Ты оглядываешься. Они в буквальном смысле рядом с вами, примерно в пяти футах позади мотоцикла. И продолжают с огромной скоростью ползти вперёд, словно какая-то человеческая волна. Как, блин, он вообще смог промахнуться?  
\- Это... ужасная метафора для критической ситуации, - говоришь ты относительно тихо в сравнении с рёвом мотора, поэтому можешь притвориться, что не хотела, чтобы он услышал. Но Каркат слышит. – Это вовсе не так трудно.  
\- На, ты тогда ты это делай, - ты видишь пистолет, болтающийся перед твоим лицом.  
\- Ты что, издеваешься? Я за рулём!  
\- Ты сильная женщина. Ты заниматься несколькими делами одновременно.  
\- Ты на самом деле просишь меня сделать это? – ты скашиваешь глаза на оружие. Твой мотоцикл слегка петляет на лестнице, но ты снова фокусируешься на дороге и быстро дёргаешь руль влево, прежде чем случится непоправимое. – Мы можем свалиться!  
\- Я что, блядь, заикаюсь?

Ты издаёшь недовольный стон, который, как ты надеешься, Каркат услышал, и медленно, медленно отнимаешь правую руку от руля, удостоверяясь, что руль не начнёт вилять снова. Ты немного дёргаешься на лестнице, прежде чем удаётся вернуть баланс, и хватаешь пистолет перед собой одним быстрым движением.

Ты наугад пытаешься прицелиться позади себя, продолжая фокусироваться на дороге. Вместо этого ты случайно попадаешь Каркату в грудь. Он вопит и шлепает тебя по руке. Твой мотоцикл дёргается к краю и чуть не вываливается, но ты вовремя сильно дёргаешь его одной рукой влево. Et tu, Джейд.

\- Да хватит ныть, ты в порядке! Я не вижу, куда мне стрелять!  
\- Ну так развернись!  
\- Какой же ты тупой! Я не могу ехать И сидеть развернувшись, И стрелять одновременно! Это слишком много занятий, мы точно свалимся!  
\- Если попадёшь в них, тебе не придётся волноваться об этом, эффект срабатывает, блядь, мгновенно!

Ладно. Хрен с ним. Ты всё равно бессмертна.

Ты разворачиваешься, чтобы действительно быть лицом к лицу с ними, сбив голову Карката с дороги предплечьем, и едва переднее колесо твоего мотоцикла вылетает за край, ты жмёшь на спуск. Ты видишь всплеск коричневой слизи, вылетающий из толпы, и Каркат поворачивается к ним и поднимает руки. В этот момент заднее колесо твоего мотоцикла перескакивает через край лестницы. Вы начинаете заваливаться, когда татуировки Карката раскрываются, и что-то похожее на лаву сияет через тонкую кожу, и он громко произносит что-то, что ты не можешь расслышать из-за мотора.

Ты кричишь, когда вы полностью отделяетесь от платформы, и ты ощущаешь гравитационный колодец в своей груди. Ага, конечно, мгновенно. Уже во второй раз ты падаешь в эту яму, и лучше бы это был твой последний. Твой мотоцикл начинает выскальзывать из-под твоих бёдер, поэтому ты крепко хватаешься за него и вцепляешься руками в спину Карката. Из пулевого отверстия на тебя течёт кровь. Фу.

\- ПРОСТО СДЕЛАЙ ЭТОЙ УЖЕ, КАРКАТ!

Он размахивает руками, вырывая тебя из теперь уже вертикального падения, и огромная волна ужасно мерзкой коричневой субстанции водопадом обрушивается на вас. Твои волосы бьются позади тебя, ударяя Карката в лицо, когда он поворачивается к тебе. Он что-то кричит тебе.

\- ЧТО?

Он рывком поднимает тебя за волосы на свой уровень, и это настолько неожиданно, что ты отцепляешься от своего мотоцикла и, ай, это действительно больно! Ты почти прекращаешь вопить от падения, настолько это неожиданно! Он открывает рот, очень широко, очень близко от твоего лица, и, господи, у него самые большие клыки, какие тебе доводилось видеть. Каркат приближается к твоему плечу и кусает тебя.

Его зубы проходят прямо через кожаную куртку. Ты чувствуешь, как они прокалывают твою кожу и впиваются в ткани и вены под ней, а потом всё становится красным.

Но у тебя уходит только секунда на то, чтобы понять, что всё красное не от боли, всё просто очень, на самом деле красное. И ты чувствуешься себя медленной и ленивой, твои волосы вьются вокруг тебя, словно ты под водой, залезают тебе в глаза, и ты ничего не видишь.

Потом вы стоите на траве посреди пустыря. Вас окружают техасские деревья. Каркат сгибается пополам и хрипит.

\- Извини, - сдавленно произносит он. – Это сильно, - он кашляет, - истощило меня.

Ты потираешь своё плечо. Укус чистый, но это была хорошая кожаная куртка!

\- Неужели обязательно было кусать так сильно?

Каркат не отвечает, просто поднимает взгляд и устало указывает на что-то позади тебя. Ты оборачиваешься.

Ох, блин. Ты забыла про этих ребят.

Они все ощетинились, как кошка, застыли на месте из-за телепортации, но возвышаются над вами, как цунами. И готовы обрушиться в любой момент. Тебе стоит поскорее раздавить от этих ублюдков. Ты оглядываешься в поисках своего мотоцикла. Верёвка, которая вела от твоего пояса к мотоциклу, перерублена на середине.

\- Каркат... Где мой мотоцикл?

Он кашляет и выплёвывает что-то коричневое, потом поднимает палец в плохо сыгранном жесте "тсссс".

\- Три секунды... Один, два...

И он обрушивается на траву справа от тебя, помятый и избитый от длинного падения. Бензин разливается по земле, все стёкла побиты, а шины разорваны на куски. Ты верещишь. Твоя малышка мертва!

\- Ты убил её!!!  
\- Ну, извини! – он хрипит, продолжая шептать. – До топлива нельзя было добраться, пока самоходный контейнер не был разбит на куски, и я всё равно могу восстановить эту чёртову штуку. Я бог.  
\- Делай это, сейчас же!!! – ты указываешь на обломки.  
\- Не могу. Нет. Сил. – Он падает в траву, как мешок. Пространства между его татуировками приобрели цвет коры больного дерева. – Надо... хорошенько отоспаться... Удачи тебе с этими ребятами.

Чёрт, ты надеешься, что это всего лишь временная проблема, и 'сон' не означает смерть или что-то вроде того. Ты очень надеешься, что с Каркатом всё будет в порядке. Тебе нужно защитить его. Ты снова поворачиваешься к огромному зомби.

Через щели в пальцах и руках видно, что некоторые из них ближе к центру уже начали двигаться. Ладно, план. Тебе нужно придумать план.

У тебя есть горшок. Ты начинаешь отцеплять его от своей куртки, и тут замечаешь, что всё ещё сжимаешь в руке пистолет. Ах да. Ты совсем о нём забыла. Ведь можно скомбинировать эти вещи. Наверно.

Взяв горшок в одну руку, ты нацеливаешь на него пистолет другой и угрожающе держишь так, чтобы они видели. Они уже должны были понять, что делает пистолет. Они ведь поймут тебя, верно?

Примерно три четверти из них начали собираться в массу, но когда ты поднимаешь горшок повыше, они перестают двигаться, а потом начинают шипеть на тебя. Ладно, это хорошо. Значит, пистолет + горшок = что-то плохое для рук. И ты воспользуешься этим сполна.

Ты удостоверяешься, что у тебя на пути нет рук, и спускаешь курок. Глина совершенно не оказывает никакого сопротивления пуле, и горшок мгновенно обращается в пыль, в долю секунды все его сложные секунды исчезают. Футболка, которой он был заткнут, куда-то улетела, зацепившись за пулю. Выстрел повредил горшку и твоим ушам, но больше ничего не сделал. Масса осталась на месте.

В твоей руке задерживается комок чёрной слизи в форме горшка. Он висит там с секунду, словно не хочет покидать твою ладонь, а потом стекает, как вода, на землю, направляясь, словно маленький ручек, к лежащему ничком Каркату. Слизь собирается вокруг его лица, поднимается к его ушам, а потом... исчезает.

Эм... Ладно. Не то, чего ты ожидала.

Масса кричит, КРИЧИТ на тебя, и поднимается, грозясь поглотить тебя.

О нет. В твоей голове громко звучит "БЕГИ", и ты срываешься на спринт, направляясь к лесу.

Ты мечешься между деревьями, стараясь замедлить их, но помогать это будет недолго. У тебя вымокли руки под перчатками, а калькуляторобразная штука больно бьётся о твоё бедро. Ты бежишь так быстро, как никогда раньше не бегала с того раза, когда решила, что будет круто поиграть со своей собакой в логове диких волков.

Тебе нужно дерево, высокое дерево, что угодно, на что ты сможешь забраться, чтобы выиграть больше времени. В Техасе найти сосен не удастся, это ты знаешь, но по крайней мере ты можешь получить преимущество высоты перед этими ребятами.

Они уже очень близко, пытаются схватиться за твою куртку, пальцы едва касаются заклёпок, и ты решаешь, что сейчас или никогда. Ты хватаешься за ветку ближайшего дерева, раскачиваешься на ней, как гимнастка, и приземляешься на сук как раз над массой. Дерево не настолько высокое, как хотелось бы, всего лишь двадцать футов, но зато толстое и выдержит твой вес на вершине.

Ты так рада, что на тебе кожаные перчатки, иначе ты содрала бы кожу в мясо. Вокруг полно веток, и ты поспешно взбираешься наверх. Достигнув самой верхней, ты оглядываешься вниз. Они всё ещё налезают друг на друга, пытаясь дотянуться до тебя. У тебя есть время для плана.

Кажется, в этой обойме осталось ещё два патрона. Этого не хватит даже для того, чтобы припугнуть их, особенно учитывая, что ты, по большому счёту, целишься только в руки. Если бы только можно было выстрелить им в голову... ну, это всё равно не дало бы никакого результата, но ты чувствовала бы себя куда лучше. Жаль, что у тебя нет твоей винтовки, или что они не разделяются. Так их было бы гораздо проще вынести.

Разделяются. Делить-то ты можешь... На два. Ты хватаешь калькулятор. Честно говоря, ты уже хватаешься за последние соломинки логики. Никогда раньше ты не хваталась за настолько тонкие соломинки. Но других идей у тебя нет, и ты на вершине долбаного дерева, и всё равно эта дурацкая сказочная логика уже срабатывала. Время для отчаянных решений.

Пожалуйста, бог математики, кто бы ты ни был, пожалуйста, даруй мне какую-нибудь странно специфическую силу прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста, позволь мне разделить эту огромную массу и сделать их значительно менее опасными.

Ты очень надеешься, что в этой куче чётное число индивидов. В противном случае ничего не получится. Хотя у тебя не так много веры в то, что это вообще сработает даже с чётным числом. И, скорее всего, тебе придётся угадать точное число индивидов, которое ты хочешь поделить. Учитывая, что калькулятор может считать до 2^(22+1), твои шансы дьявольски низки.

Ты выставляешь калькулятор на 64, то есть 2^(5+1), первые пять дисков вдвигаются в позицию. Ты понимаешь, это довольно дурацкий калькулятор, раз тебе нужно знать число предыдущих итераций двойки, чтобы посчитать очередную. Какой в этом смысл вообще?

Ты лишний раз проверяешь числа, пока они падают, но оказывается, что 64 слишком мало, ничего не произошло. Дерево трясётся под напором массы, цепляющейся на саму себя, как бушующая лестница из людей, пытаясь дотянуться до тебя. Тебе снова приходится восстанавливать баланс.

Ты пробуешь 2048, опять ничего. Листья шелестят, как сумасшедшие. Они уже на полпути до тебя.

На то, чтобы выставить 262144, уходит много времени, но они уже почти здесь. Руки хватают тянут ветки как раз под тобой, слабые и сухие сучья обламываются под их весом.

Ты раздражённо кричишь и просто выставляешь диски повторяющиеся степени двойки, 2^(22+1). Только ты пропускаешь самый первый, получив в результате 2^(21+1)-2. Чёрт, поверить невозможно, что ты допустила ошибку. Не важно, связано это с надвигающейся гибелью или нет, математические ошибки всегда отстойны! Ты злобно смотришь на калькулятор, пытаясь заставить его работать так, как ты хочешь. Группа почти забралась на твою высоту, отдельные руки уже тянутся к твоей голове.

Тут череп на цилиндре начинает сиять, и ты понимаешь, что это вовсе не калькулятор. Это головоломка. Математическая головоломка с изображением. Которую ты случайно решила.

Масса замирает на месте, несколько пальцев – прямо перед твоим лицом. О боже. Ф-фух. Головоломка начинает издавать низкое гудение, довольно нездоровое и зловещее. Все листья на дереве вокруг тебя за считанные секунды вянут и умирают, опадая с веток. Становится очень, очень холодно. Мгновенная заморозка. Пожалуй, тебе не стоит держать эту штуку в руках.

Ты заталкиваешь её в одну из рук, застывших в нескольких дюймах от твоего лба. Звук становится громче, и едва ты успеваешь повесить цилиндр на палец раскрытой ладони, головоломка начинает гудеть, как древний механизм.

Движение начинается от центра, она издаёт стучащие звуки от керамических деталей, быстро касающихся друг друга. Диски складываются друг в друга, как гармошка, и сталкиваются на видную тебе сторону цилиндра. Кажется, с другой стороны он открывается, и ты, по всей видимости, повесила его лицевой стороной к руке. Тебе интересно, на что он похож изнутри, но не настолько, чтобы разворачивать механизм к себе. В конце концов, любопытство убило Джейд... Или что-то в этом духе.

Масса начинает распадаться на части, как сухая кожа. Отслаиваясь, прозрачные кусочки отделяются от группы, начиная с внешних рук, и мягко опадают на землю, где они исчезают в чёрных клубах дыма. Скорость разложения всё нарастает, и по мере уменьшения слоёв ты внимательно следишь за новыми индивидуумами.

В этом крысином короле... довольно много людей. Тела искажены, чтобы занимать очень мало места, ноги спутаны вместе, лица слились с чужими, и все они застыли с горькой, невообразимой злостью. Ты надеешься, что твоя загробная жизнь, если она у тебя будет, пройдёт гораздо лучше, чем у них.

Ты наблюдаешь до тех пор, пока последняя рука, держащая головоломку, не обращается в пыль. Головоломка на секунду зависает в воздухе, неторопливо закрываясь с какими-то изрядно утомлёнными механическими шумами, и сияние черепа гаснет.

Прямо посередине появляется трещина.

Ты смотришь, как он падает на землю, проломив несколько мёртвых веток по пути, и слышишь удовлетворительный удар о грязь. Ты сидишь на своей ветке, прислонившись к дереву, закрываешь глаза и глубоко вздыхаешь. Невероятно приятно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика  
> * three lawn rings under – Каркат заменяет слово yard (ярд (мера длины), участок возле дома) на lawn ring (круглый участок). "Three yards under" можно перевести как "похороненный".


	8. Как Я Научилась Не Волноваться и Полюбила Загробную Жизнь

После того, как ты взломала торговый автомат (отказавшийся принимать твои четвертаки) в подвале дома Карката, тебе удалось захватить немного едва просроченного апельсинового сока и несколько батончиков мюсли, которые ты теперь запихивала в его рот в тусклом свете почти зашедшего солнца. Он сидит полуголым, опершись о твой побитый мотоцикл, и из его теперь уже нормальных глаз катятся громадные анимешные слёзы. Ты сидишь на корточках справа от него с половиной батончика в правой руке и левой рукой на его плече, пытаясь удержать его прямо. До чего докатилась твоя жизнь.

\- Поверить в это не могу, - всхлипывает он, и кусочек прессованных мюслей выпадает из его рта. – Поверит, блядь, не могу, что кто-то настолько хороший и идеальный, как ты, помогает мне.  
\- Не разговаривай. Жуй. Сахар в крови. Важно. Ты должен починить. Мотоцикл. – Говоришь ты. Он пытается дотянуться до апельсинового сока, вяло шлёпая рукой рядом с собой, при этом издавая низкий ноющий звук с закрытыми глазами. – Каркат, это наименее эффективный способ попросить меня передать тебе апельсиновый сок.  
\- Иди ты нахрен... – шепчет он, давясь слезами, при этом пытаясь поднять средний палец. – Ты такая... – кажется, он собирается произнести 'жопа с ручкой', ты видишь, как слово уже формируется на его губах. – Красивая, совершенная личность. – И снова поток крокодильих слёз из глаз. Надо же.  
\- Все эти комплементы немного пугают меня, - ты вкладываешь бутылку сока в его ладонь. – Ну, давай, Каркат! Выматерись на меня!  
\- Ты... ты просто, блядь... великолепна... Джейд. – Он поднимает бутылку и делает глоток смеси чистого сахара и витамина С. Ладно, он может поднять её самостоятельно, значит, ему уже лучше. – Ты сделала слишком много, гораздо больше, чем кто-либо должен был бы для духовно сломленного придурка с отвратительно искажённой этикой.

Ты отбираешь у него бутылку.

\- Это ты о себе? Я не понимаю. Что это должно означать?

Он полностью открывает глаза и перестаёт плакать.

\- Нахер низкое давление крови, сахар и всю эту муть. Я не могу сейчас нормально соображать на Английском. – Он трясёт своей маленькой головой, пытаясь добыть чуть больше энергии. – Я слишком слаб, чтобы произносить колкости и латинский сленг. Так что буду говорить тебе так, как хочу.

О боже, он действительно выбит из колеи. Ну, хотя бы плакать перестал.

\- Говорить что?

Может быть, тебе стоит отвезти его к врачу? Хотя нет, скорее всего это будет плохая идея.

Каркат поднимает руку и дотрагивается до твоей ладони, которая лежит на его плече. Он хватает её с удивительной уверенность и подносит к своему лицу. Он смотрит на тебя большими восторженными глазами, блестящими от слёз. Эээммм...

Потом он начинает говорить. Его голос тих, на удивление мелодичен и скрипуч, но ты слышишь его ясно, как никогда. Голос уносит от странного выражения его лица, и ты больше не видишь его, ты слушаешь. Сначала он объявляет о своих намереньях: он даёт тебе обет... обещание, соглашение, свою половину которого ты уже выплатила. Он заявляет, что твоя драгоценная душа сделала гораздо больше для него, чем он заслуживает, гораздо больше, чем он когда-либо смог бы отплатить за все свои жизни, но он сделает всё, чтобы погасить свой долг. Он говорит, что ради него ты отправилась в ад, и если ты захочешь, за это он пойдёт за тобой хоть на край земли. Он целиком и полностью твой.

В воздухе повисает тишина, его лицо выглядит куда более серьёзным, словно он действительно говорил от чистого сердца.

\- Каркат... Это самая тупая лажа, какую мне доводилось слышать. – Ой, ты случайно сказала это вслух. Ну, не важно. – Я поняла, что ты благодарен, но это уже перебор!

Он ухмыляется. Широко. 

\- Опоздала, блин, Джейд. Мы уже ударили по рукам.  
\- Что??? – ты смотришь на свою ладонь, зажатую в руках Карката. – Это не считается! Ты не можешь остановить меня, если я захочу уехать в закат в одиночестве, как сильная независимая женщина, только одним дурацким рукопожатием!  
\- О, уехать-то одна ты можешь, - говорит Каркат. Очевидно, ему стало гораздо лучше после того, как он выговорился. – Но это не имеет значения... – он дотрагивается до своей груди. – Потому что наши сердца всегда будут вместе.

Ха. Хахахахаха. Твои щёки раздуваются от хохота, готовые взорваться в любой момент. Это худшая фраза, какую тебе доводилось слышать за всю твою жизнь! Вау! Ты не выдерживаешь и сгибаешься пополам в гоготе. И не можешь остановиться! У тебя начинают болеть лёгкие!

\- Я понимаю, что моё врождённое чувство юмора непревзойдённо, - говорит он, - но я не думал, что ты взорвёшься, как горящий мешок смеха, оставленный на соседском крыльце.

Ты утираешь слёзы.

\- Ты смешной, Каркат!  
\- Не сомневайся, блядь, в этом. На самом деле, это большая тайна, я бог юмора и странного татуажа.

Солнце село, и места, на котором вы сидите, достигает лишь слабое сумеречное сияние, воздух становится по-ночному холодным. 

\- Готов чинить мой мотоцикл?  
\- Нет.  
\- Твою же мать, Каркат, становится холодно. Мы не можем просто оставить его и уйти в дом!

Он пожимает плечами, с трудом подняв руки.

\- Я тёплый.

Ладно, как хочешь. Ты плюхаешься к нему на колени. Он издаёт звук, словно ты выдавила из него весь воздух. Ты смотришь прямо ему в глаза и говоришь:

\- Берегись тепловой пиявки! Она идёт за тобой!

Он только поднимает брови.

Ты устраиваешься поудобнее, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его плеча и крепко обхватив руками его талию. Он действительно тёплый! Прямо как уютное одеяло!

Каркат кладёт руку на твоё плечо, довольно неуверенно, словно он только что зевнул и потянулся.

\- Джейд, ты помнишь моё имя?  
\- Эммм, тебя зовут Каркат. Я в буквальном смысле произносила его пару секунд назад.  
\- Да нет. Бля. Поверить не могу, что ты не уловила это из моих слегка таинственных лингвистических намёков. Я имею в виду, моё долбаное настоящее имя. Моё подлинное имя.  
\- А, ты об этом. – Ты вспоминаешь, что как он говорил сегодня, что прошлой ночью ты правильно произнесла его. Хммм. – Не-а, не могу вспомнить.  
\- Я тебя прощаю, но только на этот раз. – Он чуть сдвигается, слегка ударившись о твою голову и поворачивая тебя так, чтобы ты сидела почти напротив него. – Я произнесу его для тебя сейчас. Меня зовут...

Он произносит его. Ох, ну разумеется, это его имя. Ты поверить не можешь, что забыла его. Оно в точности его описывает, такое злобное, мягкое и запутанное в простых гласных звуках.

\- Теперь ты попробуй.  
\- Ладно... – ты прочищаешь горло. Он пристально смотрит на тебя. – Эммм... гггГГГГЖЖЖжжхххкхрооАААА.

Каркат скорчивает физиономию, словно ты только что скормила ему полную лошку маринованного имбиря.

\- Вау, это, типа, в точности противоположность того, что я только что сказал. Мда.  
\- Иди нафиг! Я была пьяна. Скорее всего, это дало мне способности к языкам или типа того.  
\- Ладно, мы можем справиться с этим. Первая часть – не гортанная смычка, которую ты столь выразительно исполнила, это увулярный эйектив, за которым должна идти билабиальная фрикативная согласная на пониженной частоте.

Ты умная, ты знаешь, что ты умная, но ты не поняла ни слова из того, что он пытается до тебя донести. Скорее всего, ты выглядишь изрядно растерянной, потому что он вздыхает и поднимает ладонь к своему горлу.

\- Смотри, просто начинай с кликающего звука с задней части языка.

Он мягко зажимает его большим и указательным пальцами край твоей челюсти, и ты начинаешь пытаться произнести первый звук имени Карката. Тебе требуется несколько попыток, но следуя его указаниям о том, куда должен двигаться звук, основывающихся на том, как он ощупывает твоё горло, тебе удаётся его произнести.

\- Нихрена ж себе, отличная работа, Джейд. Давай перейдём к произнесению с правильным тоном вместе с...  
\- Каркат, ты так и не сказал мне, что ты говорил мне прошлой ночью.

Он выглядит удивлённым, взгляд смущённый, и опускает ладонь с твоей шеи. Каркат облизывает нижнюю губу.

\- Давай же, - говоришь ты, нетерпеливо хлопая его по плечу. – Скажи мне, что такого ты говорил мне прошлой ночью, что я настолько завелась!  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Да, сейчас. – Тебе действительно любопытно. Ты просто обязана знать!

Он отводит взгляд и краснеет. 

\- Я не... Ну, я сейчас немного слаб. Но ведь я могу... рассказать тебе потом, верно?

Что значит, "рассказать тебе потом", тебе до смерти интересно прямо сейчас! Он же не собирается повторить всё слово в сло...оооо. Ох ты.

"Рассказать тебе позже". Это значит, что он собирается поехать с тобой, когда ты решишь вернуться домой. Или, может быть, он предполагает, что ты на некоторое время останешься в Техасе, по крайней мере, настолько, чтобы немного развлечься. Ты надеешься, что он говорит о последнем, ты не хочешь слишком задерживаться в Техасе.

А значит, время принимать решение: Собираешься ли ты уехать в ночь одна, гордо показывая средний палец парню, который заставил тебя пройти через всю эту поебень и съел твоё сердце, и больше никогда не видеть его до самого конца? Или ты хочешь оставить его при себе, человека, который сделает твою жизнь интереснее, друга на заднем сидении твоего мотоцикла, когда ты будешь устраивать фирменные дорожные путешествия Джейд Харли?

Ответ, если хорошенько подумать, лежит где-то между этими двумя вариантами. Пока что, всё же, ты предпочтёшь второй вариант. Что за жизнь без человека, который будет материться на тебя каждые шесть минут? Не самая лучшая, это уж точно.

Плюс, парень реально хорош в постели.

\- Ага. Расскажешь мне позже. Подробно! Но ты должен рассказать в ближайшее время... Иначе, - ты фальшиво изображаешь обморок. – У меня может начаться приступ женской истерики, если ты не удовлетворишь моё любопытство!  
\- Разве это будет не паршиво?  
\- Ещё как!

Он забрасывает свои руки на твои плечи, приложив чуть больше силы, чтобы удержаться, схватившись за твою куртку. 

\- Эй, Джейд. У меня есть вопрос к тебе.  
\- О чём?  
\- Слушай, ты вполне можешь послать меня, и я полностью ожидаю этого, учитывая, что я незначительное насекомое пред твоим взором, но ты не будешь против, если я... составлю тебе компанию? На некоторое время?

Ты позволяешь тишине на некоторое время повиснуть в воздухе, просто чтобы припугнуть его. Он, однако, продолжает бормотать.

\- В смысле, я теперь наконец-то могу уехать, не беспокоясь о перевозке этого сраного хрупкого горшка, и у меня наконец-то есть причина сделать это... Я нашёл... кого-то, ради кого моё холодное, ледяное сердце будет не против растаять. – Он делает паузу, задумавшись. – Я нашёл кого-то, кого хотел бы узнать лучше.

Оууу! Это слишком мило! Теперь ты не можешь сказать нет!

\- Разумеется, Каркат! Ты совершенно точно можешь поехать со мной! Мы можем немного пожить у меня и посмотреть фильмы, а потом поискать приключений!

Каркат крепко обнимает тебя, настолько, насколько сейчас способен, цепляясь за твою куртку и зарываясь лицом в твоё плечо. Он такой тёплый и милый, и ты совсем не против ответить на объятие.

\- Думаю... Я тоже хотела бы узнать тебя лучше, - шепчешь ты. И это правда. - ... Как только ты починишь мой мотоцикл.

Он отодвигается назад, чтобы взглянуть на твоё лицо с самым критическим выражением, какое тебе доводилось видеть.

\- Твою же МАТЬ, Джейд, такой момент испортила. Ты в буквальном смысле раздавила все мои любимые романтические фильмы одной фразой. Поверить в тебя не могу.

Он ждёт, когда ты извинишься.

Ты целуешь его прямо в губы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Дополнительные материалы!
> 
> Картинка объявления на Tumblr: [здесь](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/66542335354/the-last-two-chapters-of-jade-harley-and-the-rise)  
> Дополнительный сексвел: [ВНИМАНИЕ, СОДЕРЖИТ NSFW-КАРТИНКУ](http://oxfordroulette.dreamwidth.org/3891.html). Учитывая, что моя последняя постельная сцена была долбаным шедевром, в котором Джейн Крокер кончила "половину на половину", вы, скорее всего, не должны ожидать чего-то слишком большого.  
> Дополнительный фанарт после истории: [не знаю, они в каком-то проклятом храме, импользуйте своё воображение](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/77332288186/jadekat-week-day-5-supernatural-i-cant-believe).  
> Небольшая AU, которую я сделала для короткого фанфика, в котором Джейд богиня: [Осторожно, плохая AU на AU](http://oxfordroulette.tumblr.com/post/100125605267/jadekat-always-and-forever-u).
> 
> Оставайтесь с нами, чтобы узнать, чем занимался Дейв всё это время в следующей части серии, во всех театрах этой зимой. (Подсказка: он горевал по Джейд и ел мороженное)  
> Надеюсь, вам нравится шиппинг с покровителями.


End file.
